Háttértörténet
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Pre-slash, Declan/Will. A közös epizódok továbbgondolása, a nehézségek között sok-sok vígasztalással, és próbálkozással egy kapcsolatra. Végigkísérjük a történetet az Éjszakák végétől egészen végig, és még egy kicsit tovább is.
1. Chapter 1

1\. fejezet ~~ Az éjszakák vége ~~

Hogy van? – kérdezte szinte suttogva Henry Declant, ahogy az kilépett Magnus szobájából.

Adtam neki egy nyugtatót, talán elalszik – sóhajtott a férfi.

Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Ash… - rázta meg a fejét könnyes szemmel Henry.

Kérsz te is valami gyógyszert? Talán segít pihenni – ajánlotta Declan.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Henry. – Inkább… visszamegyek a vezérlőbe, felmérem a károkat.

Aludnod kéne, Henry. Minden más ráér holnap – mondta Declan, de a srác csak megcsóválta a fejét, és elvonult, így Declan Willre nézett, aki az ablaknál állt, és üveges szemekkel meredt a távolba.

Will?

Jól vagyok – pillantott a szólított Declanre, bár a sápadt arca, az üveges szeme nem a szavait bizonyították.

Na persze – húzta el a száját Declan. - Neked is pihenned kéne.

Te tudnál?

Nem, persze, hogy nem – sóhajtott Declan. – Van kedved dumálni? – próbálkozott, de csak egy éles, dühös, és nem kevésbé kétségbeesett pillantást kapott a másiktól. – Mondd ki, Will! Nyugodtan mondd ki, amit gondolsz! Mond ki, ami London óta fojtogat! Könnyebb lesz utána. Utána talán már pihenni is tudnál – sóhajtott Declan. Tudta, hogy Willt, ahogy mindannyiukat, lesújtotta, ami Ashleyvel történt, de még ennél is mélyebb fájdalomként éli meg a Londonban történteket.

Nem lett volna szabad hagynod! – fakadt ki a srác, ahogy azt Declan várta is, és gyanította, hogy ez csak a jéghegy csúcsa.

Várj! Ne itt! – sandított Declan Magnus ajtajára. – Hagyjuk pihenni! Gyere! – hívta magával Willt egy távolabbi helyiségbe. Besétált, megvárta, míg a másik is utána jön, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – Ne kímélj! Igen, nem lett volna szabad hagynom. Tudom. El kellett volna küldenem, ahogy mindenki mást is elküldtem. De ő maradni akart.

Persze…

Will! Neked is elmondta, hogy maradni akar. Te ugyanúgy nem tudtad rábeszélni, hogy lépjen le, pedig gyanítom megpróbáltad! Clara maradni akart, mert szerette a Menedéket, és segíteni akart nekünk.

Mégis mit tehetett volna?

Nagyon sokat tehetett, és tett is, Will! És bízott a saját képességeiben!

Amiket még maga sem ismert igazán! Ezt neked kellett volna a legjobban tudnod!

Igazad van. Lehet, hogy tényleg el kellett volna küldenem, akarata ellenére is. Be kellett volna szögeznem őt is egy dobozba, ahogy a lakóim jó részével tettem, és felrakni egy hajóra, és elküldeni arra a szigetre.

Akkor még mindig élne!

Lehet – hagyta rá Delcan. – Oké, elismerem, az én hibám! Ettől most jobban érzed magad? Ettől könnyebb lett bármi? Ha igen, nyugodtan hibáztass engem, én elviselem ezt is.

Neked fogalmad sincs, milyen érzés…

Ezt ne! – kapta fel a fejét Declan, és már az ő hangja is enyhén indulatos volt. - Will… lehet, hogy most… ebben az istenverte akcióban nem halt meg senkim… de ettől még pontosan tudom, milyen érzés, én is átéltem már! Amúgy meg… lehet, hogy most nem veszítettem el a szerelmem, mint te… de a házam romokban… fogalmam sincs, rendbe lehet-e hozni… két emberem halt meg az akcióban, két jó katona, mindegyik családos ember volt… Nekem kellett odaállnom a feleségeik elé, közölni, hogy a párjuk soha többé nem tér haza! Három másik emberem súlyos állapotban fekszik a gyengélkedőn… azt sem tudom, életben maradnak-e. Igen, ez is mind az én felelősségem! Azt hiszed, ez olyan egyszerű? Hidd el, nem az! Még akkor sem, ha tudom, hogy mindannyian harcolni akartak. Azért, amiben hittek, azért, amiért éltek, ami fontos volt nekik. És az itteni veszteségeket még nem is tudom. Talán addig jó – fordult el Willtől Declan, és ezúttal ő bámult ki az ablakon, és csak egy perccel később folytatta, amikor már lassabban vette a levegőt. Egy másik emléket, egy még sokkal fájdalmasabb emléket idézett fel magában, így a hangja is sokkal halkabb volt, mint az előbbi kifakadás alatt.

Tudod… nem olyan rég… egy akcióban… én is elveszítettem valakit, aki fontos volt nekem. Ez téged most nem vigasztal, de… én tudom, mit élsz át. Egy dolgot tehetsz, Will… nem hagyhatod, hogy Clara halála hiábavaló legyen. Dolgozz azért, amiért ő meghalt. A Menedékért. Ez az egyetlen menekülési út. Én már rájöttem. Hallgass rám! – pillantott Willre, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – És most menj, és feküdj le! – mondta, majd kisétált a szobából, és pár perccel később csatlakozott Henryhez és Teslához a központi laborban, és inkább a munkába temetkezett, hogy kissé elterelje a figyelmét. El akart feledkezni Ashley haláláról, Clara haláláról, az emberei haláláról, és úgy általában mindenről, ami az elmúlt napokban történt.

Közben persze felmérték az old towni veszteségeket is, ami csak még jobban lesújtotta Declant, és a többieket is, de mivel egyikük sem bírt volna aludni, vagy akár csak egyedül maradni, máris hozzáláttak a károk helyreállításához, és már világosodott az ég alja, mikor a vámpír kíméletlenül elzavarta Declant lefeküdni.

Declan dél körül került elő újra, de csak Teslát és Willt találta az irányítóban. Nagyfiú valószínűleg Magnusra felügyelt, Henry pedig, aki jóval Declan után került ágyba, valószínűleg még próbált pihenni. Declan is fogott egy gépet, hogy segítsen Teslának, de közben folyamatosan futottak be a jelentések a saját házából is, amire reagálnia kellett, szóval időnként azt sem tudta, hol áll a feje. Magnus egy órával később bukkant fel az ajtóban. Látszott rajta, hogy nincs teljesen magánál, de végül Declanen állt meg a pillantása.

Mi a helyzet Londonban?

Magnus – próbálta leállítani Will, de Declan nem hagyta. Tudta, hogy most a munkaterápia teszi a legjobban a nőnek.

A biztonsági rendszerem romokban, az irányítótermem szintén – mondta gyorsan, hogy megelőzze a további akadékoskodást. - Az előzetes felmérések szerint legalább három hét, mire helyreállítjuk a rendszert és a pajzsokat. Hogy a lakóim visszaköltözhessenek, az legalább egy hónap.

Jó – bólintott rá kábán Magnus. – Akkor… ott nagyobb szükség van rád.

Ha tehetek bármit, maradok és segítek – ajánlotta Declan, de a nő megrázta a fejét.

Itt kisebb károkat szenvedtünk. A ház áll, a pajzsok aktívak. A többit rendbe hozzuk. A lakóink pár napon belül visszatérhetnek a helyükre. Menj csak, felügyeld az otthoni munkálatokat!

Rendben. Ha kellek, hívj! – mondta még Declan, mire Magnus rábólintott, és a férfi elsétált. Csak összeszedte azt a néhány holmit, amit magával hozott, foglalt jegyet a délutáni londoni gépre, közben egyeztetett az embereivel, hogy mikor ér haza, és addig mit csináljanak, aztán lesétált az előcsarnokba, ahol Willbe botlott.

Will… vigyázzatok Magnusra, de hagyjátok dolgozni. Segít neki, ha elterelődik a figyelme. Elég csak éjszaka szembenézni a démonaival. Pár napig esténként tömjetek bele egy nyugtatót, az is sokat segít, ha legalább aludni tud. Az agya addig is dolgozza fel a történteket.

Könnyen osztogatod a bölcs tanácsokat – sóhajtott Will.

Ezt egy pszichológus mondja? – nézett rá egyik szemöldökét felvonva Declan.

Igazad van. Elmész?

Ez a parancs – vont vállat Declan. – Sok munka vár rám a következő hetekben. Helyre kell hoznom a házamat.

Sok sikert – bólintott rá Will.

Kösz – sóhajtott Declan, majd kifele indult, de aztán megtorpant. – Will… sajnálom!

Tudom – bólintott rá Will, aztán csak nézte, ahogy a másik elsétál, aztán visszament a központi helyiségbe, és csatlakozott a többiekhez.

Declan hazafelé a gépen Willen gondolkodott. Igen, pontosan tudta, mit él át, hisz valóban ő maga is átélte ezt, alig pár hónappal ezelőtt. Elveszített valakit, aki elmondhatatlanul fontos volt neki. Valakit, aki az élete értelmét adta már évek óta. Valakit, akit mindennél jobban szeretett. Tudta, milyen nehéz egy ilyen helyzetben talpon maradni, és folytatni tovább. Pedig folytatni kell, még akkor is, ha éppen a Menedéket, vagy Magnust hibáztathatják azért, ami történt. Vagy Will éppen őt. De akkor is folytatni kell tovább, hogy a szeretteik halála ne legyen hiábavaló.

Szeretett volna segíteni Willnek, mellette lenni, megölelni egy pillanatra, mikor ilyen szomorú és összetört. Szeretett volna egy kis vigaszt nyújtani neki, kicsit könnyíteni a lelkén. Ő nem kaphatta meg ezt akkor, mikor elveszítette a párját, még akkor sem, ha nagy szüksége lett volna rá, hisz nem tudtak a kapcsolatukról, így senki nem értette azt sem, hogy mekkora veszteség neki a halála. Egy valaki tudta csak, egy jó barát, de ő a Föld túlsó feléről nem segíthetett túl sokat.

De Declan azt is tudta, hogy hiába akar segíteni Willnek, amíg a srác őt hibáztatja a történtekért, addig nem tehet semmit. Addig csak dacot és indulatot tudna kiváltani belőle, és attól csak rosszabb lesz az egész. Végül, mikor a gépe ereszkedni kezdett, Declan vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy visszatérjen a valóságba, és erőt gyűjtsön az elkövetkező hetek embert próbáló erőfeszítéseihez.

~~ A hős ~~

Declan alig két hónappal később bukkant fel újra Old townban. Magnusnak segítség kellet, és mivel neki épp nem volt halaszthatatlan dolga, úgy döntött, hogy idejön, és kisegíti a csapatot.

Az eltelt időben lassan minden visszatért a normális kerékvágásba. A londoni menedék is újra teljes kapacitással működött, és lassan ők maguk is feldolgozták a veszteségeiket. Declan aggódott ugyan, hogy milyen a hangulat a központban, és ki hogy fogja fogadni, de végül úgy tűnt, mindenki visszatért már a munkához, és úgy dolgoznak, mint korábban. Őt is normálisan, sőt örömmel fogadták, talán csak Will volt, aki még mindig kissé tartózkodón viselkedett vele szemben.

Az eligazítás után kettesben indultak le a garázsba, így volt lehetősége pár szót váltani vele.

Will… látom, hogy még mindig neheztelsz rám. Jó lenne, ha legalább az akció erejéig félre tudnád ezt tenni - nézett a srácra, aki az eligazítás alatt végig kerülte a tekintetét.

Nem, nem neheztelek - rázta meg a fejét Will. - Csak… mindegy. Ne aggódj, a munkára fogok figyelni.

Reméltem - húzta el a száját Declan. - Amúgy… ültél te már ekkora motoron? - próbálta óvatosan ugratni Willt, hogy oldja egy kicsit a feszültséget.

Nem tudom, mit gondolsz rólam, Declan… de talán okozhatok neked kellemes meglepetést - nézett végre kihívóan Will a másikra.

Remélem, így lesz - nevette el magát Declan, miközben leértek a garázsba. - Verseny, míg odaérünk?

Magnus nem dicsérne meg minket, ha már az előtt összetörnénk magunkat, hogy kezdetét venné az akció.

Semmi kalandvágy nincs benned - sóhajtott teátrálisan Declan. - Induljunk! - mondta, így felültek a motorokra, és elindultak.

Az akció persze Walter felbukkanása miatt csúfos kudarcba fulladt, és a két férfi tanácstalanul nézett egymásra, mikor a célpontjuk és a lila maskarás valaki felrepült az égbe.

Jól vagy? - lépett oda Declan Willhez, hogy felsegítse.

Au! - kiáltott fel Will. - Azt hiszem, darabokban vagyok.

Haza tudsz jönni?

Miért, ha nem, hazaviszel a hátadon?

Will! - állította le a srác morgását Declan. - Semmi szükség arra, hogy még a motorral is vágódj egyet! Szólunk Nagyfiúnak, és érted jön.

Nem kell - húzta el a száját Will. - Mehetünk.

Felőlem - vont vállat Declan, de azért aggódva figyelte a másikat, ahogy felül a motorra. - Menj előre, jövök mögötted - mondta még Willnek, hogy legalább észrevegye, ha valami van vele, aztán felvették a sisakot, és hazamentek.

Magnus persze nem volt boldog, bár nem is vette túlságosan a lelkére a történteket. Sőt Kate-tel együtt kifejezetten jól szórakoztak, míg vagy tízszer végignézték az utcai kamerák felvételeit a történtekről. Will persze efeletti nemtetszésének többször is hangot adott, miközben Nagyfiú az állapotát próbálta felmérni, ő pedig egészen végig nyafogott.

Declan magában jót mosolygott ezen. Neki is hasogatott a válla, de a Will által tartott előadás, valamint Magnus szakmai kérdései kellőképpen elterelték róla a figyelmét, így végül csak megköszönte Nagyfiúnak a segítséget, mikor az megtapogatta a vállát, majd nézte, ahogy Magnus magával viszi Willt egy újabb feladat kapcsán. A srác nem volt túl lelkes, amit Declan meg is értett, legalább néhány óra nyugalomra és regenerációra szüksége lett volna, de hát a munka az munka.

Miközben a többiek eltűntek, Declan próbált a megszökött empata nyomára bukkanni, majd segített Henrynek, aki információt próbált gyűjteni a titokzatos repülő hősről. Nem bíztak nagyon a sikerben, de végül meglepődtek, mert a lila ruhás fickó egyre több helyen tűnt fel a városban. Úgy tűnt, hogy az egy ügyből lassan kettő lesz, és meg kell osztaniuk az erőiket, vagy legalábbis mindkét dologra koncentrálni. És azt akkor még nem is tudták, hogy Magnus és Will is belebotlott egy érdekes dologba, ami hamarosan a másik kettőről is elvonja majd a figyelmüket.

Miután sikeresen csapdába csalták Waltert, és megismerték a történetét, Magnus belevetette magát a páncél titkának megismerésébe. Declan is segített neki, mikor épp nem a lényt keresték, ami félelmetes gyorsasággal nőtt és fejlődött. Közben észrevétlenül rendeződött a viszony közte és Will között, és már remekül tudtak együtt dolgozni.

Este, az akciótól kimerülten az egyik nappalinak használt helyiségben ültek ők ketten, és továbbra is azon ötleteltek, hogy találják meg és fogják el a lényt, amiről igazából már ötletük sem volt, hogy mekkora lehet, hogy nézhet ki, és milyen pusztításra képes, de egy idő után még a találgatásba is belefáradtak, és inkább csendben ültek, és néztek maguk elé, míg Will meg nem csóválta a fejét.

Mi az? – nézett rá kérdőn a másik férfi.

Csak… Walteren gondolkodtam. Azon, hogy… tényleg csak ennyi kell, hogy… egy lúzerből hős legyen? Egy bogarakból álló ruha? – kérdezte, de Declantől csak egy átható pillantást kapott. Egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, aztán Will elhúzta a száját. – Kösz!

Mit? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Declan.

Jól van, én is lúzer voltam, és? – vont vállat Will. – Ettől még most nem vagyok hős. És főleg nem röpködök lila strechruhában a város fölött.

Nem voltál lúzer – állította le Declan. – Rossz passzban voltál, ennyi az egész. Ez mindenkivel előfordul.

Elég hosszú rossz passz volt – fintorgott Will. - Az egész FBI hülyének nézett… mindig is én voltam a csodabogár, akit csak pakoltak egyik osztályról a másikra, mert sehol sem viselték el pár hónapnál tovább. A barátnőm otthagyott, és közölte, hogy bár magam is pszichológus vagyok, jobb lenne, ha igénybe venném egy kollégám segítségét.

Az emberek nem szeretik, ha valaki kilóg a sorból – vont vállat Declan. – Ezért is jó a Menedék. Itt mindenki csodabogár, nem keltesz nagyobb feltűnést, mint bárki más.

Akár be is költözhetnék valamelyik alagsori cellába, mi? Amúgy… te nem is vagy csodabogár – nézett Will Declanre.

Még nem ismersz eléggé – nevette el magát Declan. – Amúgy nem minden… csodabogárság látható, vagy könnyen észrevehető. Vegyük csak azt, hogy jobban tűröm a fájdalmat, mint bárki más.

Szóval nem csak lúzer vagyok, hanem még nyápic is – húzta el a száját Will.

Nem vagy se lúzer, se nyápic – csóválta meg a fejét Delcan. – Van némi problémád az önértékeléseddel, de itt a Menedékben majd kineveljük belőled ezt a kishitűséget. De visszatérve rád… ismered a mondást… mikor huszonnégy órával előbb van igazad, mint az emberiség többségének, akkor huszonnégy óráig hülyének néznek.

Elég hosszú huszonnégy óra volt – fintorgott Will. – Huszonnégy évig tartott.

Van ez így. De most már jó helyen vagy. És itt senki nem néz hülyének.

Biztos vagy benne?

Garantálom neked, Will Zimmerman, hogy ha bárki is hülyének nézne… de legfőképp a főnököd… akkor most nem lennél itt. Magnus nem hülyékkel veszi körül magát, ebben biztos lehetsz. És most menj aludni! A fáradtság még jobban kihozza belőled a pesszimizmust.

Nem hiszem, hogy tudnék. Azon a dögön jár az agyam – csóválta meg a fejét Will.

Holnap elkapjuk – biztosította Declan. – Nem lehet messze. Valahova bevackolta magát, de Henry majd kitalálja, hogy mérjük be, és akkor elkapjuk.

Jó neked, hogy ilyen magabiztos tudsz lenni – vett egy nagy levegőt Will, miközben felállt.

Nekem ez az alaptermészetem – vont vállat Declan, miközben felállt ő is, és kifele indultak. – Szerencsés vagyok. De az ember személyiségét azok a dolgok formálják, amiken keresztülmegy. Neked magyarázzam, pszichológuskám? – nevetett Declan.

Szóld le te is a diplomámat – forgatta meg a szemét Will.

Will, van legalább egy dolog magaddal kapcsolatban, amivel elégedett vagy? – csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

Én elégedett vagyok magammal – tiltakozott fintorogva a srác.

Akkor miért érzed minden ártalmatlan mondatomat személyes támadásnak? Én csak hülyítlek, te meg folyton megsértődsz.

Mert hallottam már ugyanezeket a szavakat… igaz kissé más hangsúllyal.

Örülök, hogy észrevetted, hogy más a hangsúly. Nem akarlak bántani. A diplomádra ugyanúgy szükségünk van itt a Menedékben, mint az enyémre, vagy bármelyikünkére. És most tényleg menj aludni, holnap kipihenten lesz rád szükségem!

Rendben – adta meg magát Will. – Jó éjt!

Jó éjt neked is – mondta Declan, és nézte a másikat, ahogy elsétál, és tűnődött. Nem ismerte ugyan Will múltját, de gyanította, hogy kemény dolgokon ment keresztül, és ettől lett olyan, amilyen. Azt is tudta, hogy ezen már nehéz változtatni, de bízott benne, hogy nem lehetetlen. Végül ezen töprengve ő is visszavonult a szobájába, és eltette magát holnapra.

A következő este, mikor már elfogták a lényt, és Walterrel is mindent megbeszéltek, Declan és Will kísérte ki a férfit a Menedékből. Mikor az elköszönt tőlük, és bezárult mögötte az ajtó, Declan Willhez fordult.

Szép munka volt, köszönöm!

Ugyan – vont vállat Will. – Én tettem a legkevesebbet.

Mindannyiunk munkája nélkülözhetetlen volt. A tiéd is – biztosította Declan. – Köszönöm! – mondta még egyszer, miközben kezet nyújtott Willnek.

Ez a dolgom – vont vállat a srác, miközben megszorította Declan kezét.

Nem mondanád egyszerűen azt, hogy szívesen? – kérdezte Declan, mire a másik gyanakodva fürkészte egy ideig, aztán megint vállat vont.

Szívesen – mondta, mire Declan rábólintott, és másra terelte a témát. – Mihez kezdtek az új jövevénnyel?

Egyelőre a legmagasabb biztonsági fokozatú cellát kapja – tűnődött el Will. – Aztán majd meglátjuk. Meddig maradsz?

Az éjszakai géppel hazamegyek. Majd szóltok, ha kellek.

Persze – bólintott rá Will, majd mindketten mentek a dolgukra.

Declan az vezérlőbe ment, hogy belépjen a rendszerbe, és ellenőrizze az otthoni dolgokat. Bele is merült az e-mailjeibe, mikor Magnus megszólalt mögötte.

Jó dolog a dicséret, csak vigyáz, ne vidd túlzásba.

Egy olyan embernél, akinek nulla alatt van az önbizalma, nem lehet túlzásba vinni – mondta Declan fel sem nézve, de aztán mégis a főnökére sandított. – Elgondolkodhatnál ezen.

Azt mondod?

Erősítened kéne kicsit az önbizalmát.

Ezt nem lehet siettetni, Declan – csóválta meg a fejét Magnus.

De hátráltatni igen – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét a férfi.

Bízd rám az embereimet – tűnt fel egy kétes értékű mosoly a nő arcán. – Van neked épp elég otthon, akik miatt aggódnod kell.

Ahogy akarod – fordult vissza Declan a monitorjához.

Szinte semmit nem tudsz Willről – tűnődött el Magnus.

Ez tény. De az nyilvánvaló, hogy nem a semmitől lett ilyen.

Valóban nem. De Will erős, még ha nem is látszik rajta. Úrrá lesz ezen az egészen. Csak egy kis időt kell adnunk neki.

Azért, ha megbocsátasz, én a magam módján megpróbálok segíteni neki, nem csak várni a jó szerencsét – ellenkezett Declan.

Tedd azt – hagyta jóvá a nő. – Mi a helyzet Londonban?

Kézben tartom a dolgokat – nyugtatta meg Declan.

Ismerős szavak – nevette el magát Magnus. – Szólj, ha kell segítség!

Úgy lesz – bólintott rá, és visszatért a munkájához, Magnus pedig elsétált.

Declan pár perccel később felnézett, és szentül elhatározta, hogy kerül amibe kerül, csepegtet némi önbizalmat Willbe. Rájött, hogy sokkal jobban szereti azokat a ritka perceket, mikor a srác felszabadult, ne adj isten még mosolyog is. Rájött, hogy Willnek nagyon is megnyerő mosolya van, mikor sikerül száműznie belőle a cinizmus és az irónia minden morzsáját. Szerette volna elérni, hogy sokkal többet mosolyogjon, és hogy feloldódjon benne az a szorongás, ami béklyóba zárja. És nem mellesleg szerette volna jobban megismerni, szeretett volna közelebb kerülni hozzá.

~~ Veritas ~~

Declan az old town-i Menedék egyik nappalinak használt helyiségében ült, és a kandalló lángjaiba bámult. Fáradt volt, bár inkább agyilag és érzelmileg, mint fizikailag, igaz, úgy sem volt a toppon. Megviselte az elmúlt néhány nap, de ennek ellenére saját maga számára is meglepően nyugodt volt. Pedig akkor, mikor az események még javában zajlottak, úgy érezte, hogy hetekre, hónapokra lesz majd szüksége, hogy helyre billenjen a lelke, ha egyszer vége lesz. És most vége. Minden visszabillent a normális kerékvágásba, hamarosan Magnus is rendbe jön, ő pedig végre hazamehet Londonba. Várta már azt a percet, pedig itt is megnyugodtak lassan a kedélyek, a többiek is lecsillapodni látszottak körülötte. Az elmúlt két napban már senki nem esett neki, sőt, kíváncsiak voltak a szakvéleményére Magnus állapotáról, és egészen megkönnyebbültek, mikor azt mondta nekik, hogy a nő rendbe fog jönni.

Declan kortyolt egyet a borából, ami már egészen megmelegedett a kezében tartott pohárban, így elhúzta a száját, letette a poharat az asztalra, aztán felkapta a fejét, mikor Will besétált hozzá.

Nem zavarlak? - kérdezte a srác óvatosan, mire Declan csak sóhajtott.

Nem.

Jól vagy?

Szerinted? - válaszolt Declan kérdéssel a kérdésre összehúzott szemmel, mire Will elhúzta a száját.

Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni.

Ugyan miért? - nézett rá Declan. - Azt tetted, amit helyesnek láttál. Ahogy én is. Ha újrakezdhetnénk, mindent ugyanúgy tennél, ahogy én is.

Tudom, én… csak… tévedtem – ismerte be kelletlenül Will.

Védted Magnust. Ez kellett tenned - vont vállat Declan. – Ő a főnököd. A mentorod. Az őrangyalod. Eddig ő védett téged, most te védted őt. Kár erre a szót vesztegetni.

Igen, de… biztos neheztelsz rám. Én meglehetősen utálnám magam a helyedben - fintorgott a srác. - Én csak… szeretnélek kiengesztelni… vagy ilyesmi.

Igazán? - nézett rá Declan kissé meglepetten. Azok után, hogy pár napja még úgy érezte, hogy Willt egy hajszál választja el attól, hogy bemosson neki egy hatalmasat, ez radikális változásnak tűnt. Nem mintha ellenére lett volna a dolog, csak meglepte, hogy a düh és az indulat helyett most bűntudatot látott csillogni a srác szemében. - És hogy gondoltad?

Nem… nem tudom - hajtotta le a fejét a másik. – Én… nagyot hibáztam. Kérhetsz… bármit… - dadogott zavartan.

Bármit? - vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Declan. - Tényleg? Elég nagy bűntudatod lehet, Zimmerman.

Tudom, hogy szarvashibát követtem el - sóhajtott Will. - Hülye voltam és… alaptalanul vádaskodtam, áskálódtam a hátad mögött, lejárattalak, és még dolgozni sem hagytalak nyugodtan… pedig csak segíteni akartál. Az első perctől csak segíteni akartál, én meg úgy viselkedtem, mint egy idióta. Én csak… szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy nem vagyok akkora paraszt, mint amilyen veled voltam.

Bármit - ízlelgette tovább a szót Declan, miközben tűnődve nézett maga elé a levegőbe, de aztán felnézett a másikra. - Jól meggondoltad te ezt?

Remélem - vonta össze a szemöldökét Will, miközben figyelte, hogy a másik feláll, és közelebb sétált hozzá.

Declan lassan odasétált Will elé, és tűnődve fürkészte a srácot. Végül felemelte a kezét, és megcirógatta az arcát. Will állta a pillantását, de ahogy Declan közelebb hajolt hozzá, és végül megcsókolta, inkább csak a dermedtségtől nem mozdult. Declan is tudta ezt, így egy óvatos kísérlet után inkább elhúzódott tőle.

Felejtsd el! - mondta egy kicsit gúnyos, de mégis szomorkás mosoly kíséretében. - És máskor jobban gondold meg a szavaidat! - tanácsolta még Willnek, aztán otthagyta.

Will teljesen ledermedt, még az sem jutott eszébe, hogy a másik után forduljon, és nézze, ahogy lelép. Nem tudta hova tenni ezt az egészet. Soha nem látott a másikon semmit, még egy apró utalást sem tett soha, hogy ilyen irányú gondolatai lettek volna. Még szerencse, gondolta magában Will, különben kifutottam volna a világból. Végül vett egy nagy levegőt, megcsóválta a fejét, és úgy döntött, ezt az egészet betudja az elmúlt őrült napok utózengésének, és nem foglalkozik vele.

Declan eközben vagy százszor teremtette le magát, amiért megbonyolította az életét egy ilyen meggondolatlan hülyeséggel. Egyrészről persze igaz volt, hogy azóta vágyott Will csókjára, hogy megismerte a srácot, még ha saját magának sem vallotta be egy jó ideig, másrészről viszont tudta azt is, hogy semmi értelme nem volt annak, amit tett, és csak kínos pillanatokat fog eredményezni ez az egész kettejük között. Jobb lesz, ha holnap tisztázza a dolgot, és elfelejtik, úgy ahogy van, gondolta, és végül visszament a szobájába, és ágyba tette magát.

Másnap délután Declan odalent talált Willre, épp Nagylábnak segített be az etetésnél. Declan odasétált hozzájuk, majd megállt Will mellett.

Beszélhetnénk? - kérdezte, mire a srác egészen zavarba jött.

Nekem most… segítenem kell Nagyfiúnak - szabadkozott.

Egy perc az egész - mondta Declan, egy kicsit szigorúbban, mire Will elhúzta a száját. Declan nem volt ugyan kimondottan a főnöke, de azért rangban felette állt, így egy ilyen parancs szagú mondatra nem igazán mondhatott nemet. Ezt Nagyfiú is így gondolhatta, mert csak biccentett.

Utolérsz - mondta Willnek, és elsétált, maga előtt tolva az ellátmányt szállító kocsit. Declan követte a pillantásával, míg hallótávolságon kívülre ért, csak akkor nézett Willre.

Mit akarsz? - kérdezte tőle a srác. Nem volt ugyan ellenséges, inkább csak kínosan érezte magát, ezt Declan jól érezte, így bár továbbra is komoly volt, a szigorúságát igyekezett levetkőzni.

Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni - mondta Willnek. - Nem volt jogom ilyet tenni. Még akkor sem, ha te magad mondtad, hogy bármit kérhetek. Sajnálom, Will!

Most erre mit mondjak? - nyíltak kerekre Will szemei. Érezte ugyan Declanben a békülési szándékot, de azt is, hogy amit tett, mégsem csak az elmúlt napok utáni feszültség levezetése volt, és ezzel a feltételezéssel nem tudott mit kezdeni.

Semmit - sóhajtott Declan belátva, hogy tényleg ez a legjobb. - Nem fog többször előfordulni. Csak… felejtsd el!

De miért csináltad? - kérdezte Will, mire Declan arcán feltűnt a tegnap esti gúnyos-lemondó mosoly egy halvány párja.

Nem akarod te azt annyira tudni - mondta, majd egy sóhajjal áttért gyakorlatiasabb dolgokra. - Reggel kiengedem Magnust a gyengélkedőről, visszaveheti a parancsnokságot. Holnap este hazamegyek, de értékelném, ha még egy darabig vigyáznátok rá. Nem csinálhat semmi megerőltetőt, ha nem akarjátok, hogy a varratai felszakadjanak. Tartsátok szemmel!

Azt is megmondanád, hogyan? - nézett rá némi megjátszott kétségbeeséssel Will.

Az a te dolgod, Zimmerman. Mindent nem oldhatok meg helyetted - nevette el magát Declan, majd elsétált, Will pedig fejcsóválva nézett utána.

Declan végül úgy döntött, még benéz Magnushoz a gyengélkedőre, ellenőrzi, hogy minden rendben van-e vele, de persze a gondolatai még az előbbi események körül jártak, és ez Magnusnak is feltűnt.

Declan, jól vagy? - fürkészte a nő, miközben Declan az értékeit ellenőrizte.

Igen - pillantott rá a férfi.

Történt valami?

Nem, nem történt semmi.

Zaklatottnak tűnsz.

Magnus - tette csípőre a kezét Declan. - Te most beteg vagy. Pihensz, és gyógyulsz. Minden mást hagyj szépen ránk, oké?

Jól vagyok - ellenkezett a nő. - Akár haza is engedhetnél.

Nem - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Reggel még megnézem a vérképedet, és elvégzek pár vizsgálatot, aztán, ha jók az eredményeid, mehetsz isten hírével. Addig itt maradsz.

Élvezed a helyzetet, mi? - nevette el magát Magnus.

Felettébb. Mindenesetre most már jobban élvezem, mint pár napja. Most már legalább az embereidtől nem kell tartanom. Legalábbis remélem. De most hagylak pihenni. Jó éjt, Magnus! Reggel találkozunk.

Jó éjt, Declan - csóválta meg a fejét a nő, és csak nézte, ahogy Declan elsétál.

Declan két folyosóval arrébb Nagyfiúba botlott, feltételezte, hogy Magnushoz indult látogatóba.

Declan jól vagy? - nézett rajta végig Nagyfiú.

Jól. De ha ma még valaki felteszi nekem ezt a kérdést, akkor bezárom egy cellába egy közepesen veszélyes abnormálissal.

Próbáld meg! - nézett rá kihívóan Nagyfiú, mire Declan elnevette magát.

Neked is vigyáznod kéne arra, hogy mit mondasz! - figyelmeztette a másikat, aztán témát váltott. - Ne tartsd fel sokáig Magnust, pihennie kell.

Jó - bólintott rá Nagyfiú, és elcammogott a gyengélkedő irányába, Declan pedig a vezérlőbe ment, hogy ellenőrizze, minden rendben van-e.

Másnap Declan tényleg útjára engedte Magnus, és ebéd után el is köszönt tőle. Volt ugyan még egy kis ideje, míg indulnia kellett a reptérre, de addig inkább lement a folyópartra, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét, majd egy jó órával később fogott egy taxit, a reptérre vitette magát, és hazament Londonba.

Útközben hiába próbált már az otthoni dolgaira koncentrálni, valahogy mégis visszatolakodott az agyába Will. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a közelségét, az illatát, csak a srácban érzett feszültség térítette észre néha egy kis időre. Csak ez tudatosította benne, hogy tényleg hülyeséget csinált, és hogy jobb is, ha most egy ideig távol lesz Willtől. Pont azért, mert lassan tudatosodott benne, hogy sokkal többet érez iránta, mint akár saját maga gondolta volna még néhány nappal ezelőtt.


	2. Chapter 2

~~ Kali ~~

Ravi! - rontott be Declan a mumbai-i menedék gyengélkedőjére. Ő maga sem volt kirobbanó formában, a ruhája több helyen elszakadt, az arcán lévő horzsolásokból még mindig szivárgott a vér, arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy órával korábban még úgy hitte, itt a világvége, de mégis, sokkal jobban aggódott Will miatt. - Ravi, hogy van? - kérdezte a barátját, aki Will ágya mellett állt. A srác az ágyban sápadt volt, de az EKG halk, egyenletes csipogása töltötte be a szobát, ami kissé megnyugtatta Declant.

Volt már jobban is - sóhajtott Ravi.

De rendbe jön, ugye?

Declan, majdnem tíz percig volt halott – nézett Ravi a barátjára, és az ki tudta olvasni a szeméből az aggodalmat. - Ez még így is kemény, hogy Kali támogatja odaátról. Márpedig támogatja, különben most nem lenne itt velünk. Remélem, megússza minden maradandó károsodás nélkül. Az EEG-je normálisnak tűnik, de biztosat csak akkor tudok mondani, ha felébredt.

Ne kergess az őrületbe! - szólt szigorúan Declan a másikra.

Rendbe fog jönni - sóhajtott Ravi. - De idő kell neki. Most alszik. Vagy inkább elájult. Magam sem tudom.

A lényeg, hogy rendbe jön. A legjobb kezekben van - mosolygott Declan a másikra egy kissé megkönnyebbülve.

Mindent megteszek - ígérte Ravi.

Köszönöm - nyugodott meg egy kicsit Declan, mire Ravi tűnődve fürkészte.

Declan… van köztetek valami? - kérdezte óvatosan, mire Declan egy sóhajjal az ágy támlájára támaszkodott, a szemét Will sápadt arcán nyugtatta, de végül megrázta a fejét.

Nem, nincs semmi.

Deco… - szorította meg a karját Ravi. - Elmondhatod.

Tudom - bólintott rá Declan, és a másik szemébe nézett. - Te vagy a legjobb barátom… ha lenne köztünk bármi… te tudnál róla. Ahogy régen is tudtál mindenről.

Tudom - bólintott rá Ravi. - De szereted őt - fürkészte tovább a barátját. Az érzései, az aggodalma annyira nyilvánvaló volt, hogy le sem tudta volna tagadni.

Igen - ismerte be Declan.

Régóta?

Évek óta. Azóta, hogy megismertem.

Tudja?

Nem. Nem hiszem. Nem tudom - vont vállat Declan, hisz tényleg fogalma sem volt arról, hogy abból a butaságból, amit annak idején elkövetett… szóval, hogy Will mire jött rá, és mire nem. - Egyszer… megpróbáltam megcsókolni… de visszautasított. Ő barátként gondol rám, és… valószínűleg ez sosem fog változni.

Akkor?

El kellene felejtenem - sóhajtott Declan. - Tudod… időnként… ha sokáig nem látom… már-már meggyőzöm magam, hogy túl vagyok rajta… De aztán történik valami… mint ez is… hogy zűrbe keveredik, vagy megsérül, és… az aggodalom olyan erővel tör rám, hogy beleőrülök. És máris annyi az illúziónak, amit megpróbáltam elhitetni magammal. Ilyenkor szembe kell néznem azzal, hogy… milyen sokat jelent nekem.

El kellene mondanod neki, hogy mit érzel.

Minek? - nézett rá elkeseredetten Declan. - Csak megbonyolítaná a kapcsolatunkat. Így legalább együtt tudunk dolgozni, és ez a legfontosabb. Különben is… már elszúrtam. Nem lett volna szabad úgy… akkor és ott. Az egy nagyon rossz kezdet volt. Sikerült elpusztítanom valamit, még az előtt, hogy egyáltalán megpróbálhattam volna életre kelteni. Will levonta a maga következtetéseit, és beskatulyázott egy olyan helyre, ahonnan nem tudok már kitörni. Így jártam. Csak magamat hibáztathatom érte. Hülye voltam. Olyan hülye voltam… önző, és… meg akartam kapni valamit, ami úgysem lehet az enyém.

A nyugati gondolkodásotok annyira… - csóválta meg a fejét Ravi, de nem igazán talált szót arra, hogy kifejezze, amire gondol.

Még annál is jobban - tűnt fel egy nem túl vidám mosoly Declan arcán. - És amúgy is… még ha akkor nem is lettem volna olyan idióta… hogy úgy elszúrjam… Will csak a nőkhöz vonzódik. A szép nőkhöz… Mint Clara, vagy Aby… Hogy versenyezhetnék velük? Eszébe sem jut, hogy másként nézzen egy férfira. Miért kellene bármit is mondanom neki? Csak őt is kínos helyzetbe hoznám. Nem szeretném, hogy az én hülyeségem miatt neki kelljen kellemetlenül éreznie magát. Nem szeretném, hogy egy buta hibára rámenjen egy barátság.

De így felőröl ez az érzés.

Nem számít, Ravi. Csak az, hogy lássam talpra állni, és kisétálni ebből a szobából - sóhajtott Declan.

Talpra áll - nyugtatta meg a barátja. - De most gyere, megvizsgálnálak téged is. Elég ramatyul festesz. Ellátom a sebeidet… addig a lelked is csitul egy kicsit.

Jól vagyok - rázta meg a fejét Declan.

Igen, persze. Na gyere szépen! - fogta meg a karját, és bár Declan nem akarta magára hagyni Willt, végül engedte, hogy a barátja átvezesse a szomszédos helyiségbe, és alaposan megvizsgálja.

Másnap reggel Will felébredt, és mivel két nappal később már nagyon unta a négy falat, Ravi egy kicsit elengedte csavarogni, de ahhoz ragaszkodott, hogy ne legyen egyedül, így Declan elkísérte. Egy órával később, egy könnyű vegetáriánus ebéd után a két férfi az öböl partján ült, de feltűnően csendesek voltak.

Mire gondolsz? – törte meg a csendet végül Declan.

Csak arra, hogy… ez az egész tényleg megtörtént? Káli, meg Berta, meg ez az egész…

Ezt csak te tudhatod, Will – tűnődött el Declan. – Hisz csak te voltál ott. De bármit is csináltál, jól csináltad. Sok embert mentettél meg a pusztulástól. Mi hiába tettünk meg mindent… kevés lett volna.

Csak sodortak az események – vont vállat a srác, majd fáradtan sóhajtott.

Visszamenjünk?

Nem, most jó itt. Olyan megnyugtató. Még akkor is, ha tudom, mi van odakint – fordult Will szeme a végtelen kékség felé. – Amúgy… te és Ravi régóta ismeritek egymást?

Nagyjából egy időben kerültünk a Menedékbe – emlékezett vissza egy halvány mosollyal Declan.

És nagyjából egy időben lettetek házvezetők – tippelt Will.

Nem, Ravi jóval előttem. És én… szóval… nekem ez nem volt… valós lehetőség… elég sokáig. Mindegy, ez egy másik történet. Talán majd egyszer elmesélem. Visszatérve Ravira… nem lehetne jobb kezekben a mumbai-i menedék. Jó szakember, és nagyon jó vezető. És úgy ismeri Indiát, mint a tenyerét, a teaültetvényektől a kalkuttai bazárig, az ősi mítoszoktól a főváros legmodernebb részéig.

Igen, ezt láttam – mosolyodott el Will is egy pillanatra. – Nem mondta, mikor enged el?

Türelem, Will, kell még pár nap, hogy repülőre ülj – csitította Declan a másikat. – Azért nem semmi, amin keresztülmentél. Hallgass Ravira, csak jót akar neked!

Tudom, csak… nem szeretem ezt a tétlenséget.

Pár nap, és hazamehetsz.

Te meddig maradsz?

A holnap reggeli géppel hazamegyek. Majd Kate szórakoztat, amíg még itt kell lenned – kuncogott Declan.

Köszi – nevette el magát Will is. – De most menjünk vissza. Kicsit elfáradtam.

Rendben – bólintott rá Declan, így visszasétáltak a Menedékbe. Ott hallgatták egy darabig Ravi zsörtölődését, hogy nem lett volna szabad ennyire kifárasztani Willt, majd Declan nyugovóra tért, és másnap kora reggel visszarepült Londonba.

~~ Tűzfal ~~

Az akció után a kis csapat néma csendben ült a furgonban. Declan lehunyt szemmel hátradöntötte a fejét. Próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a fájdalmat, és inkább az egyéb aggodalmaira koncentrálni.

Jól vagy? – nézett rá Magnus a visszapillantóban.

Remekül – morgott a srác, de fel sem nézett. Will mellette bűntudatosan hallgatott, bár inkább úgy tűnt, mint aki mindjárt megint elalszik. Az út további részét néma csendben tették meg, és még akkor sem szólt senki semmit, mikor beértek a Menedékbe. Henry és Kate bevállalták, hogy elszállásolják a még mindig kábult szalamandert, Magnus pedig kíméletlenül a gyengélkedőre parancsolta Declant, ahol kezdetnek megröntgenezte a karját.

Csak repedés, de nem sokon múlott – tanulmányozta a felvételt pár perccel később. – Nem gipszelem be, de legalább négy hétig nem csinálsz vele semmit! Stabilan rögzíteni kell – mondta, és munkához is látott, de közben inkább az akcióról beszélgettek.

Declan nem vette fel túlságosan a sérülést, a szokásos könnyedségével lépett túl rajta, még fájdalomcsillapítót sem kért, de ettől még hangot adott a Will feletti aggodalmának. Nagyon aggódott érte, látszott, hogy még nem jött rendbe a mumbai-i események óta, de azt is tudta, hogy a végtelenségig nem lehet elmenni a történtek mellett, hanem tenni kell valamit, amivel segíthetnek Willnek. És persze Magnus is aggasztotta, hisz a nő presztizse még mindig nem állt helyre. Készültek ugyan némi meglepetéssel a holnapi videokonferenciára, de erről nem akart még Magnusnak beszélni. Egyrészt, akkor oda lett volna a meglepetés, másrészt meg úgy gondolta, hogy a nő megérdemli, hogy egy kicsit főjön a saját levében, azok után, amit velük művelt.

Végül, mikor Magnus és Kate lerázták, Declan úgy döntött, mára ennyi elég volt neki, és inkább visszavonul a szobájába, de előtte még akart főzni magának egy teát, így a konyhába ment. Egy kézzel nem volt egyszerű ez a manőver, de azért valahogy boldogult vele. Már épp végzett, mikor az ajtóban felbukkant Will. Nem festett túl jól, és láthatóan nem volt boldog attól, hogy Declanbe futott, de már nem tudott elmenekülni.

Declan… - sütötte le a szemét, de aztán felnézett a másikra. – Declan, én… sajnálom!

Nem számít, Will – lépett közelebb hozzá Declan.

Hogy van a karod?

Rendbe jön, rá se ránts! – vont vállat Declan, de erre az önkéntelen mozdulatra egy fájdalmas grimasz futott át az arcán. – Te hogy vagy? – kérdezte inkább, hogy megelőzze a további aggodalmaskodást.

Jól – fintorgott Will.

Hé! – szólt utána Declan, majd letette a kezében tartott bögrét, hogy el tudja kapni Will karját, ahogy az el akart csusszanni mellette.

Rohadt fáradt vagyok – ismerte be Will egy sóhajjal.

Akkor nem kínállak meg egy teával – mondta Declan, de közben is alaposan megnézte magának a másikat.

Hát, ha olyan, amilyet szoktál főzni, nem is kérek – nevette el magát Will. – Megáll benn a kanál?

Mi az hogy – mosolyodott el Declan is. – De neked most inkább egy kamillatea kéne. Ülj le, majd megcsinálom.

Én is meg tudom – tiltakozott Will.

Tudom, de szívesen segítek.

Inkább pihentetned kéne a karodat.

Will… mond, hogy húzzak a francba, és hagyjalak békén! – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – Nem kell mellébeszélni!

Declan – fújta ki a levegőt egy grimasszal Will. – Tudom, hogy segíteni akarsz. De nekem most csak az tud segíteni, aki jól fejbe vág egy baseball ütővel, hogy végigaludjam az éjszakát.

Ezt kihagynám – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – Van elég bajod, nem akarlak bántani.

Na látod. Menj, és feküdj le, holnap húzós napotok lesz Magnusszal. És… még egyszer bocs… a szalamandert!

Nem gond – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Benne van a pakliban, ha az ember akcióba indul.

Csak akkor, ha egy ilyen kétbalkezes pancser van mellette, mint én.

Will… tudom, hogy fáradt vagy. Sok mindenen mentél keresztül…

És ez meddig lehet kifogás a hibáimra?

Ne gyötörd magad – lépett vissza Declan Willhez, bár egy órával korábban neki is megfordult a fejében ez a gondolat. De azt is tudta, hogy jobb, ha ezt inkább nem mondja el Willnek. Segíteni akart neki, és nem még mélyebbre lökni a szakadékba, így megnyugtatón rámosolygott, és megszorította a karját. – Lehet, hogy csak saját magadat hergeled bele! Próbálj egy kicsit másra gondolni!

Majd megpróbálom – ígérte Will nem túl meggyőzően.

Jól van, békén hagylak. Ha tudok segíteni, megtalálsz.

Kösz! – mosolygott rá halványan Will, így még gyorsan elköszöntek, Declan fogta a bögréjét, és ment lefeküdni.

Persze aludni még nem tudott, csak lassan iszogatta a teáját, hisz Will is aggasztotta, hogy vajon hogy segíthetne neki, de ugyanakkor lélekben a másnapi konferenciára is fel akart készülni. Nem aggódott túlságosan, ők, a házvezetők, letisztázták már maguk között a kérdést, de azért meg akarta őrizni a hidegvérét akkor is, mikor Wexfordot szembesítik a döntésükkel. Biztos volt benne, hogy az a gyík nem fogja szó nélkül lenyelni a dolgot, de próbálta már előre lecsillapítani saját magát, hogy ne olvasson be neki úgy, ahogy valójában szeretne. Méltóságon alulinak tartotta volna lealacsonyodni Wexford szintjére, ugyanakkor tudta, hogy rosszul viseli Wexford megnyilvánulásait. Márpedig számított néhány Magnust becsmérlő beszólásra, és csak remélhette, hogy a főnöke is próbálja hozzá hasonlóan higgadtan kezelni ezeket. Végül úgy döntött, nem érdemes tovább ezen tűnődnie, hisz egyikük reakcióit sem tudja előre kiszámítani, így végül nagy nehezen elaludt.

Declan… beszéltél Willel? – lépett be Magnus az étkezőbe, mikor másnap a srác reggelizett.

Tegnap este óta nem.

Hogy volt akkor?

Baromi fáradtan. Rábeszéltem egy kamillateára, bár azt már nem láttam, hogy megissza. Úgy éreztem, nem igazán igényli a társaságomat, így inkább hagytam. Nem akartam még jobban bosszantani.

Hát, ha megitta sem segített neki túl sokat.

Rosszabbul van? – pillantott Declan a nőre aggódva.

Egyre rosszabbul – sóhajtott Magnus, majd leült Declannel szemben. – Hallucinál, kezd paranoiás lenni.

Megbocsáss, Magnus, de… nem lehet, hogy ezúttal ő nyelte le az ózonbogarat? Kezd úgy viselkedni, mint annak idején te…

Megvizsgáltam tetőtől talpig, Declan – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – Semmi nyoma abnormális tevékenységnek. Csináltam koponya CT-t, nem is egyet. Egy jó hete még a macri miatt, most a napokban pedig… a tünetei miatt. De semmit nem láttam rajta. És mégis egyre rosszabbul van.

Igen, tudom - vett egy nagy levegőt Declan. – És ezt már nem foghatjuk a mumbai-i eseményekre. Az, hogy fáradt, és nem tud pihenni, még lehet a stressz miatt, de a hallucináció…

Hallucináció lehet a fáradtságtól… de nem így, és nem ilyen – csóválta a fejét Magnus.

Beszéltél ma vele?

Igen, de nem volt benne köszönet. Egyre ingerlékenyebb, és egyre kevésbé fogadja el a segítséget.

Beszélek vele – ajánlotta Declan. – De lehet, hogy engem még rosszabbul tolerál, mint téged.

Próbáld meg! – bíztatta Magnus, majd továbbra is aggódva elsétált, Declan pedig egy sóhajjal félretolta a fele reggelijét, aztán elindult Willhez.

Declan már majdnem bekopogott Will szobájába, mikor a zsebében megcsörrent a mobilja. Otthonról keresték, így nem nyomhatta ki, és a következő egy órája rá is ment arra, hogy eligazítsa az embereit, akkor pedig már nem volt annyi ideje a konferenciahívás előtt, hogy bemenjen Willhez.

Declan napjában legalább annyi jó volt, hogy a videokonferencia jól sült el, így Magnus miatt nem kellett tovább aggódnia. Viszont miközben ő Old Townban töltötte az idejét, odahaza felhalmozódott a munkája, így ideje volt, hogy hazatérjen. Ennek ellenére nem akarta csak úgy magára hagyni Willt, ezért bekopogott hozzá a délután közepén.

Szia! – nézett rá a srác borzas hajjal, nyúzottan, mikor ajtót nyitott neki.

Beengedsz? – kérdezte Declan, aki most már elmondhatatlanul aggódott a másikért.

Kicsit rumli van – húzta el a száját Will, de azért szélesebbre nyitotta az ajtót.

Amint kint úgy bent, azt mondják – próbálta ugratni Declan a másikat, bár úgy látta nem túl sok sikerrel.

Hát, ez most tényleg igaz – huppant le holt fáradtan Will az ágya sarkára, Declan pedig letelepedett vele szemben egy fotelba.

Ezek szerint nem vagy jobban.

Nem – vett egy nagy levegőt Will. – Pedig már mindent kipróbáltam, elhiheted. Meditáltam, szedtem altatót… pfff… lassan már azt hiszem, csak egy zombi jött vissza a túlvilágról, ez a bajom. A lelkem fele… mit fele… vagy kilencven százaléka ott maradt ki tudja hol.

Will, ez hülyeség! Kali és a többiek vigyáztak rád, és épségben küldtek vissza. Ez valami más. Csak rá kell jönnünk, hogy mi.

Magnus is ezt mondja, de már lövése sincs, milyen vizsgálatot végezzen rajtam. Amúgy… szerettél volna valamit, vagy csak hiányzott a képem?

Aggódtam érted, ahogy mindenki. És… el akartam köszönni.

Elmész?

Hiányolnak már otthon. De ha bármit tehetek érted…

Mit tehetnél? Amíg nem tudjuk, mi a bánat van velem, te sem tudsz segíteni. Otthon szükség van rád.

Will, komolyan mondtam. Ha segíthetek bármit, szívesen maradok. Az embereim boldogulnak még néhány napig egyedül, különben nem ülnének ott, ahol ülnek.

Tudom, hogy szeretnél segíteni, Declan – fújta ki a levegőt elkeseredetten Will. – És ha tudnám, hogy… hidd el, nem engedném, hogy elmenj. De fogalmam sincs. Annak meg semmi értelme, hogy itt téblábolsz, és úgysem tudsz tenni semmit. Menj csak haza!

Szólsz, ha bármit tehetek?

Te leszel az első – ígérte Will, bár a hangjában benne volt a reménytelenség, hogy úgysem jönnek rá, mi történik vele.

Rendben. Majd… hívlak… ha nem gond.

Nyugodtan. Bármikor. Úgysem tudok aludni – nevette el magát nem túl vidáman Will. – Ha csak Nagyfiú le nem üt, ébren vagyok.

Azért próbáld meg! – állt fel Declan. – Pihenned kéne.

Mást sem teszek már két hete, mint próbálkozom – rázta meg a fejét Will. – Tényleg nem vállalod be, hogy leütsz? Csak egy kicsit. Hogy aludjak egy-két órácskát.

Nem tudnálak bántani – tiltakozott Declan. – De most mennem kell, ha nem akarom lekésni a gépem. Vigyázz magadra, jó?

Vigyázok, bár nem tudom, mi ráhatásom van a dologra. De megígérem!

Oké – bólintott rá Declan, majd még elköszöntek, és Declan lassan összeszedelőzködött, és útnak indult.

Pár nappal később Declan épp egy eligazítást fejezett be, így útjukra bocsátotta az embereit, mikor megcsörrent a mobilja.

Will, jól vagy? – vette fel a telefont köszönés nélkül. Nagyon aggódott a másikért, és mikor meglátta a nevét a kijelzőn, ez az érzés csak fokozódott.

Igen, jól. Ezt szerettem volna elmondani – mosolyodott el Will, aki tökéletesen hallotta a barátja hangjában az aggodalmat. – Rájöttünk, mi ez az egész, és… túl vagyok rajta.

És el is mondod, vagy még húzod az agyam egy darabig? – morgott Declan.

Szerinted miért hívtalak? – forgatta meg a szemét Will, és beszámolt a másiknak az elmúlt napok eseményeiről.

Ez elképesztő – csóválta a fejét Declan, mikor végighallgatta az egészet.

Nekem mondod? – sóhajtott Will. – Még mindig csak próbálom felfogni az egészet, pedig azért láttam már ezt-azt.

De legalább most végre pihenhetsz - bíztatta Declan.

Oh, több, mint huszonnégy órát aludtam – nyugtatta meg Will. – Tudom, hogy előtte kellett volna hívjalak, de úgy dőltem el, mint a krumpliszsák, és már aludtam is.

Nagyon rád fért. És még mindig fáradt a hangod. Egyél valamit és húzz vissza az ágyba!

Ez parancs? – kérdezte mosolyogva Will.

Akár annak is veheted – hagyta jóvá Declan.

Jól van, kivételesen elfogadom. Tudnék még aludni. Csak… tudtam, hogy aggódsz, és meg akartalak nyugtatni.

Kösz, Will! Tényleg aggódtam érted, és nem szívesen hagytalak magadra…

Ugyan… szükség volt rád otthon. Tényleg, minden rendben?

Kézben tartom a helyzetet – mondta Declan, és Will jót mosolygott a megszokott, kissé önelégült stílusán.

Nagyon helyes. És… a karod? Jobb már?

Mondtam, hogy semmiség, Will. Két hét, és jobb lesz, mint újkorában.

Jó, hogy te ezt így fogod fel. Azért… engem bántott… még most is. Miattam sérültél meg…

Will… nincs más, amire pazarolhatod az energiád? Felesleges ezen agyalni. Tudod, hogy a munkával jár. Megtörtént. Majd meggyógyul, ennyi.

Igen, persze – fintorgott Will. - Akkor, ha nem bánod, én most tényleg megyek, és alszok még huszonnégy órát.

Hát, ha a főnököd megengedi, hogy ennyit lógj – ugratta Declan. – Mindig mondtam Magnusnak, hogy nem tud rendet tartani köztetek.

Tudod, kit szívass! A saját embereidet otthon – javasolta vigyorogva Will.

Ők ismerik a dörgést, nem kell őket szívatni. Csak ti nem tudjátok, mi a rend és a fegyelem.

Jól van, Declan, szia, majd hívlak, ha van valami! – elégelte meg Will a hülyítést.

Rendben, menj aludni! – hagyta jóvá Declan is. – Szia, Will! – köszönt el, és letette a telefont.

Declan még percekig csóválta a fejét, csak az után adta át magát a megkönnyebbülésnek. Örült, hogy Will végre újra jól van, olyan jó volt hallani a hangján, hogy van életkedve, hogy megint nevet. Ettől ő is sokkal jobb kedvre derült, és már sokkal könnyebb szívvel folytatta a munkáját.


	3. Chapter 3

~~ Animus ~~

Henry és még jó páran egy ideig elfoglalták magukat a vérfarkasokkal, akiket csak alig pár órája szabadítottak ki a pszichiátriai intézetből, de Will, aki kicsit megunta a nyüzsgést, és amúgy is úgy érezte, Henry ki akarja sajátítani magának a feladatot, inkább sétára indult a kórház körüli parkban, majd letelepedett egy padra. Csak élvezte a békét és a napsütést, ami az elmúlt őrült napok után kifejezetten jólesett neki, de Declan egy idő után rátalált.

Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte ő is fáradtan, hisz a saját házának gondjai mellett az elmúlt napokban még Willék miatt is sokat aggódott, és ha ez nem lett volna elég, még a központ körüli megmagyarázhatatlan események is rányomták a bélyegét a hangulatára.

Persze – mosolygott rá Will. – Tudod… - sóhajtott -, azért őrület ez az egész.

Ennyi vérfarkas egy helyen? – tűnődött el Declan.

Az is, de inkább az, hogy… hogy ennyire át lehet mosni emberek agyát. Meg a vérfarkasokét is. Hogy… mennyi hülyeséget lehet elhitetni az emberekkel.

Hát, ha nem lehetne hülyeségeket elhitetni az emberekkel, akkor már rég lebuktunk volna. Mikor Sookie megszökött. Meg egy csomó más helyzetben is – gondolt utána Declan.

Tudod, hogy nem erre gondoltam. Néha vannak helyzetek, mikor kellenek ezek a mesék. De ezek a szerencsétlenek itt… egyszerűen csak megvezették őket. Ráadásul nem egy külső dolgokról hitettek el velük képtelenségeket, hanem saját magukról egy súlyos hazugságot.

Ez egy furcsán kettős helyzet, Will. Igen, megvezették őket, mert ezt az utat ismerték arra, hogy megkíméljék őket is, meg az embereket is. Lehet, hogy ha nem itt lettek volna az elmúlt években, akkor sok kárt okoztak volna. Persze szándékuk ellenére, de akkor is valószínűleg sok pusztítás szegélyezte volna az útjukat.

De Henry se…

Will – állította le Declan. – Henry kiskölyök korától Magnusszal van. Emberek közt szocializálódott. Ha nem így lett volna, akkor most nem lenne az, aki. Magnus nevelése az, ami miatt felül tud kerekedni az ösztönein. De a legtöbbjük nem ilyen szerencsés, hogy már kiskorában helyes útmutatást kapjon. Szóval… elismerem, hogy van igazság, abban, amit mondasz. Nem ez volt a legjobb megoldás nekik. Lehetett volna jobb is. De sokkal rosszabb is. És a végeredményt tekintve… mostantól jobb lesz. Sokat tettetek ezért. Te, és Henry. Ügyesek voltatok.

Kösz. Meg azt is, hogy fedeztél.

Nincs mit – vont vállat Declan.

És mi lesz most velük?

Henry próbálja megtanítani őket egy normális életre. Azt hiszem, azt hiszi, hogy ez egy háromórás gyorstalpalón menni fog – nevette el magát Declan. – De bírni fog velük. A légyeget talán a saját példáján keresztül sikerül megmutatni. Alistairt pedig szeretné behozni a menedékbe.

Hozzánk?

Mondtam nekik, hogy hozzám is jöhet. Legalább nem lennék hátrányban, ami a technikai zseniket illeti. Eddig ilyenem nem volt.

Hát most lesz – nevetett Will is. – Sokat tud segíteni. És jó fejnek tűnik a srác.

Igen. És ahogy elnéztem Henryt… az az Erika nevű lány még ennél is jobban érdekli.

Na igen – kuncogott Will. – Nagyon… megkedvelték egymást.

Láttam. És… hogy tetszik Anglia? – kanyarodott más irányba Declan.

Bocs, Declan, de túl sokat nem láttam belőle. Hogy is mondtad? Egy döglött kecske, meg pár falusi pletyka – kuncogott Will.

Na igen. Ha maradnátok pár napot, mutatnék pár érdekesebb dolgot.

Szívesen maradnék – sóhajtott Will. – De azt hiszem, ideje töredelmes vallomást tennünk Magnusnak. Meg arra is kíváncsi vagyok, mi a fene történt otthon, míg mi vakációztunk. Ahova Tesla beteszi a lábát, ott általában kő kövön nem marad. Nem tudom, mit találtak ki már megint, de nem vagyok nyugodt.

Ez igaz. De csak akkor engedlek haza, ha egyszer visszajössz, és megmutathatom neked Angliát.

Egyezzünk ki Londonban, jó? – nevetett Will. – Bár Anglia nem egy óriási ország, de azért jó sok idő kéne, míg megmutatod.

Jól van, megegyeztünk – bólintott rá Declan.

Amúgy… tényleg el akarod mesélni az egészet Magnusnak?

Neked is meg kell írnod a jelentésed, nem hallgathatom el.

Nem muszáj leírnom, hogy ti találtátok meg a helyet. Majd kitalálok valamit. Elhalászom előled a dicsőséget – ugratta Declan a másikat.

Tényleg azt hiszed, bármit is titokban tudnánk tartani Magnus elől? – kuncogott Will. – Á, jobb, ha személyesen ismerek be mindent.

Hát jó – adta meg magát Declan. – Mindenesetre hozzám jöhetsz, ha kell egy nyugalmas hely nyalogatni a sebeidet.

Kösz – fintorgott Will. - Talán valahogy túlélem. És te? Mihez kezdesz az ország területén megszaporodott vérfarkas-populációval?

Nem hiszem, hogy mind itt marad – vont vállat Declan. – De aki marad, azt Alistair segítségével tudjuk koordinálni. Megoldom, nem lesz baj.

Oké, te tudod – mosolygott Will a barátjára.

Jól vagy? – vette szemügyre Declan.

Voltak… zűrös helyzetek – csóválta meg a fejét Will, aki előtt felrémlettek az elmúlt néhány nap kétséges kimenetelű pillanatai.

Szólhattál volna, hogy kell segítség.

Na persze – nevetett Will. – Én lettem volna a legfelelőtlenebb, legmeggondolatlanabb, leggyerekesebb… hú, mit kaptam volna tőled, ha tudod, miket csinálunk…

Hát, néha tényleg nem gondolod meg, mit csinálsz. De szerencsés csillagzat alatt születtél, és mindig jól sülnek el a hülyeségeid – mosolygott rá Declan is. – De azért jobb, ha tudod, hogy aggódtam érted.

Igazából Henry sokkal nagyobb slamasztikában volt – tiltakozott Will, mert nem igazán tudta, mit reagáljon erre a mondatra. – De túl vagyunk rajta, és senkinek nem esett baja.

Szerencsétek – ugratta Declan. – Ha nekem kellett volna elszámolnom veletek, azt levertem volna rajtatok.

Nem is vagy az a fajta – vizslatta Will félig viccesen, félig komolyan.

Nem. De azért nem szeretem más hülyesége miatt elvinni a balhét.

Azt senki nem szereti – ismerte be Will. – Visszamegyünk?

Jó most itt ülni egy kicsit a csendben – nézett körül Declan.

Tudom. De gondolj bele, Henry egyedül két tucat vérfarkassal… - vigyorgott.

Jól van, menjünk! – adta meg magát Declan. – Mentsünk meg egy vérfarkast a többitől – nevetett, így visszasétáltak a többiekhez.

~~ Carentan ~~

A carentani események után Declan a többiekkel visszatért Old townba. Tulajdonképpen maga sem tudta, hogy miért, talán csak abban reménykedett, hogy ha Will és Magnus teljesen rendbe jönnek, talán megtudhat tőlük többet az odabent történtekről. Többet, mint amit leírtak a jelentéseikben. Tudta, hogy ezzel is csak kínozza magát, de mégis többet szeretett volna tudni. Megérteni, hogy mi történt, megérteni, hogy miért kellett elveszítenie a barátját.

Késő este volt már, a többiek visszavonultak a szobáikba, elsőként Will és Magnus, akik még nem voltak teljesen jól a történtek után. Declan is kapott egy vendégszobát, de valahogy nem tudott megmaradni benne, így az egyik nappaliba sétált, begyújtotta a tüzet a kandallóban, és csak ült ott, és a lángokat bámulta.

Csatlakozhatok? - hallotta meg Will hangját egy negyed órával később az ajtóból, aki szintén nem tudott megmaradni a szobája falain belül.

Most nem vagyok túl jó társaság – mondta Declan fel sem nézve.

Miért, mikor vagy az? - próbálta ugratni Will, de csak egy elkínzott félmosolyt volt képes kicsikarni belőle.

Hogy érzed magad? - guggolt le Declan elé.

Nem túl jól - ismerte be egy sóhajjal Declan.

Elveszítetted a legjobb barátodat - szorította meg a kezét Will, aztán leült Declan előtt a kis dohányzóasztal sarkára. - Teljesen normális, hogy így érzel.

Nem kell a pszichológus szöveged, Will - rázta meg a fejét Declan.

Oké - bólintott rá a srác. - Csak nem tudom… mi mást mondhatnék.

Én küldtem oda - hajtotta le a fejét Declan.

Hé, hé… - csitította a másik.

Ez az igazság! - kapta fel a fejét dühösen Declan. - Ha nem teszem… még mindig élne!

Nem tudhattad, hogy ez lesz - szorította meg a kezét újra Will. - Csak egy rutinellenőrzésre küldted, mert véletlenül ott járt a környéken.

Magnus küldött, hogy beszélj velem? - húzta el a kezét a másik.

Hát… tulajdonképpen igen - ismerte be Will. - De én is aggódtam érted. Láttam a repülőn, hogy mennyire lesújtott, ami történt. Szerettem volna segíteni, csak… magamtól… nem mertem jönni.

Nem szoktam… leharapni a fejed - csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

Nem, tudom - mosolygott rá Will. - Csak… - sóhajtott.

Mesélj arról, mi történt odabent! - kérte Declan, akinek most nem volt kedve belemenni a másik témába.

Raviról? - kérdezte Will, mire Declan rábólintott. - Tudod… odabent negyven év telt el mióta belépett a mezőbe. Ravi… megnősült, gyerekei születtek. Boldog család voltak. Bár sosem adta fel a reményt, hogy egyszer kikerül onnan… de mégis… teljes életet élt.

Szép nő volt? A felesége.

Igen - mosolyodott el Will. - És nagyon szerette Ravit. Amikor megértette… mi fog történni, ha megsemmisítjük a mezőt… támogatta Ravit… pedig tudta, hogy meg fognak halni. De azt mondta neki, hogy a szívében mindig vele lesznek. Ő is, és a gyerekek is.

Gyerekek… olyan fura. Bár mindig szeretett volna családot, amióta csak ismertem. Boldog volt…

Igen.

Köszönöm, Will! - nézett Declan a másikra. - Ez… most nekem nem segít sokat, de… azért jó tudni. De… hogy…

Hogy halt meg? – kérdezte egy nehéz sóhajjal Will. - Tudod… nem mindenki fogadta el… hogy ha megsemmisítjük a mezőt, akkor mindenki, aki már odabent született, meg fog halni. Nem értették meg, hogy… anélkül is meghalnak. Ha a mező kiterjedt volna az egész Földre… akkor a mi világunk és az övék is megsemmisült volna. De ők azt hitték, hogy csak el akarjuk pusztítani őket, hogy mentsük a saját bőrünket.

Talán mi is ezt hittük volna az ő helyükben - gondolt bele a kegyetlen helyzetbe Declan is.

Talán. De volt… odabent… egy lány… akit egészen megkedveltem…

Hé, és Aby? - nézett egy halvány mosollyal Declan a másikra.

Tudod… voltak pillanatok, amikor már belenyugodtam, hogy… sosem fogok kiszabadulni onnan - csóválta meg a fejét Will. – Majdnem egy évet töltöttünk odabent, Declan, még ha itt csak három nap telt is el. Fura… az elején annyira hittem abban, hogy csak pár nap, és kiszabadulunk. Hogy pár nap, és Magnus rájön a megoldásra, és minden rendbe jön. De lassan teltek a napok, és nem történt semmi. Sokat beszélgettünk… erről Ravival. Arról, hogy… ő hogy viselte ezt az egészet az elején. Szóval… akkor odabent… ez a külső világ… nem is tudom… mintha egy másik életben lett volna.

Nehéz lehetett.

Igen.

Szóval… az lány?

Josie… kedves lány volt. Egyébként Ravi asszisztense volt, ő segítette a kutatásokban. Nagyon… okos lány volt… és kedves, és szép is. És nekünk is segített, míg rá nem jött, hogy mi fog történni.

Aztán ellenetek fordult.

Igen, és hergelte a többieket is. Próbáltuk kijátszani, megelőzni, de végül nem sikerült. Utolértek minket, mikor be akartuk indítani a berendezést, és… Josie rálőtt Magnusra. Ravi pedig elé ugrott, hogy megmentse. Sajnálom, Declan! - szorította meg a barátja kezét Will.

Úgy halt meg, ahogy élt - sóhajtott Declan. - Önzetlenül segített másokon.

Igen - bólintott rá Will.

Mikor a mező összeomlott, és rátok találtunk… próbáltuk megmenteni, de létfontosságú szerveket ért a golyó - mesélte Declan. – Nem volt esélye… nem tehettem érte semmit.

Declan… sokan… hibáztunk… de hidd el… a te szereped volt a legkisebb abban, ami Ravival történt. Ha én nem kavarodok össze Josie-val, és nem tud arról, mi fog történni…

Szükséged volt valakire, Will. Egy olyan helyzetben… mindenkinek szüksége lenne. Valakire, aki az életet jelenti, mikor minden más elveszni látszik. Emiatt ne vádold magad. És már… amúgy sem változtathatunk azon, ami megtörtént.

Tudom. Együtt kell élnünk a döntéseink következményeivel - húzta el a száját Will. - De most menj és pihenj végre. Azóta sem aludtál, pedig napok teltek el.

Nem tudok - vont vállat Declan, mire Will megszorította a kezét. - Jól van, megpróbálok - ígérte végül, így elköszöntek, és Declan kifele indult, de az ajtóban megállt.

Will… örülök, hogy te baj nélkül megúsztad. Érted is nagyon aggódtam.

Jól vagyok – mosolygott rá halványan Will, mire a másik rábólintott, és elsétált.

Declan hangulata másnap szemernyivel sem volt jobb, így úgy döntött, hogy besegít a munkába, hátha az eltereli egy kissé a figyelmét.

Declan! - szólt a srác után Will, mikor odalent rátalált.

Igen?

Csak… azt akartam kérdezni… hogy meddig maradsz?

Ennyire útban vagyok? - húzta el a száját Declan, mire a másik megforgatta a szemét.

Arra voltam kíváncsi, hogy ma csaljalak ki egyet sörözni, vagy ráérek holnap is.

Nem igazán vágyom tömegre - rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Inkább elbújnék valahova, ahol senki nem talál meg.

Még én sem? Dumálhatnánk.

Azt megtehetjük itthon is. Még egy sört is megihatunk. Vagy felmehetünk a toronyba… ha Magnus nincs ott. Vagy le a pincébe.

Akkor inkább a torony - borzongott meg Will, aki nem kimondottan kedvelte a ház alatti katakombarendszert.

Rendben - bólintott rá Declan. - Befejezem ezt, aztán megkereslek.

Oké - hagyta rá Will, és ő is ment a dolgára, azt már nem látta, hogy Declan tűnődve néz utána. Nem tudta hova tenni Will hangulati ingadozásait. Néha kifejezetten kerülte őt, máskor meg kereste a társaságát. Persze valószínűleg csak aggódik érte, ami Declannek nagyon jólesett, még ha kissé össze is zavarta. Ennek ellenére kíváncsian nézett a beszélgetésük elébe, pedig sejtette, hogy nem lesz egyszerű. Végül egy sóhajjal visszatért a munkájához, és csak úgy két órával később kereste meg a másikat.

Üdv! - lépett be Willhez a központi laborba. - Ráérsz most?

Persze, mehetünk - bólintott rá a srác. - Akkor a torony? Talán még nincs olyan hideg odafent.

Mehetünk - bólintott rá Declan, és szótlanul, mindketten a saját gondolataikba merülve felsétáltak a számtalan lépcsőn az északi toronyba.

A várakozásaikkal ellentétben csak enyhe szellő fújt odafent, így feltelepedtek a mellvédre, és Declan kíváncsian fürkészte a másikat.

Miről szeretnél beszélni?

Én csak… meg akartam kérdezni, hogy vagy… vagy elterelni a gondolataidat egy kicsit, vagy ilyesmi.

A kettő erősen üti egymást - ráncolta a homlokát Declan. - Amúgy… ez nem fog egy nap alatt elmúlni, Will. Meggyászolni egy igaz barátot… idő kell. Pokolian hiányzik. Nem tudok másra gondolni, csak ha dolgozom. De még a munkában is minden rá emlékeztet. Olyan sok mindenen dolgoztunk együtt… tudományos és… szervezési dolgokban is folyton kikértük a másik véleményét… folyton előjönnek a beszélgetéseink. Majd… jobban leszek. Tereld el inkább a figyelmem, az többet segít.

Mivel?

Nem tudom. Mesélj nekem valamit - ajánlotta Declan.

Nem igazán tudom, mit mesélhetnék… - tűnődött el Will. - Inkább… kérdeznék valamit… ha megengeded.

És szerinted ez így fair? - nevette el magát Declan. - Te egy árva szót nem vagy hajlandó mondani magadról, én meg fedjem fel a legféltettebb titkaimat?

Igazad van - húzta el a száját Will. - Én csak…

Ugyan - rázta meg a fejét Declan engedékenyen. - Mit szeretnél tudni?

Azt, hogy te… - kezdett bele valamibe Will, aztán elakadt.

Én?

Hogy te… tudod, hogy mire gondolok…

És azt várod, hogy megkönnyítem a dolgod, Zimmerman? Légy férfi, és most az egyszer mondd ki egyenesen, amit akarsz!

Te… meleg vagy?

Biszex vagyok - vont vállat Declan. - Bár az egyetem óta nem volt kapcsolatom lányokkal.

És pasikkal? - kérdezte, mire Declan láthatóan elszomorodott. - Hé, nem akartam elrontani a kedved… nem az volt a cél, hogy még szomorúbb legyél… így is épp eléggé magad alatt voltál…

Most már mindegy - sóhajtott Declan. - Ez egy hosszú történet, és… nem happy end a vége. Volt egy… komoly kapcsolatom…

Mesélsz róla?

Ő volt… a legcsodálatosabb ember, akit valaha ismertem - merült el az emlékeiben Declan. - Jóképű, kedves, megértő, okos és szellemes… tiszteltem, és felnéztem rá, attól a perctől, ahogy megismertem. Aztán összejöttünk, és megismerhettem őt úgy, ahogy senki más, és… ez nagyon sokat jelentett nekem. A kapcsolatunk volt… a legjobb dolog az életemben. Abban az időben úgy éreztem, mindenem megvan, amiről csak álmodhatok. Munkában és a magánéletemben is.

Sokáig voltatok együtt?

Öt évig.

És… mi történt?

Will… - hajtotta le a fejét Declan. Ez már túl fájdalmas emlék volt neki, és nem volt biztos benne, hogy beszélnie kellene róla. Már csak a saját érdekében sem. Ha felidézte ezeket az emlékeket, mindig napokra padlóra küldte magát, és most volt más is, ami miatt ki volt borulva, nem hiányzott neki még ez is.

Ne haragudj, ez… nem tartozik rám… - visszakozott a másik is - csak… olyan idillinek tűnik… ahogy beszélsz róla… látszik, hogy nagyon szeretted, és nem tudom elképzelni, hogy szétmentetek.

Nem is. Én… leéltem volna vele az életemet - hajtotta le a fejét Declan.

Mi történt?

Meghalt.

Oh… én… sajnálom, Declan, én… nem tudtam… - szabadkozott Will.

De, igen, tudtad - nézett fel Declan a másikra. - csak még nem kapcsoltad össze a dolgokat.

Ravi? - kérdezte gyanakodva Will.

Ravi és én barátok voltunk. Úgy szerettük egymást, mint a testvérek - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - De ő… tudott a kapcsolatunkról… ő volt az egyetlen… bár ebben nem lehetek biztos. Talán még valaki tudott róla. Bár akkor lehet, hogy nem ülnék abban a pozícióban, ahol ülök. És… amikor a párom meghalt… Ravi végig mellettem volt, és nagyon sokat segített.

Dr. Watson… - világosodott meg Will.

James volt… az életem - ismerte be Declan, de nem nézett a másikra, csak üveges szemekkel bámult maga elé. - Számomra ő volt a menedék. A mosolya… erőt adott mindig. De ennyi elég is rólam - nézett fel Willre, és magára erőltetett valamiféle keménységet, ami Willnek nagyon nem tetszett, de tudta, hogy engednie kell a barátját elmenekülni az emlékek elől.

Most te mondasz nekem egy titkot. Ez így fair – tért vissza a jelenbe Declan.

Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék.

Ha én felfedek valamit magamból, akkor te is - vont vállat Declan. - így működik a barátság.

Mit szeretnél tudni? - húzta el a száját Will. - Én nem…

Nyugi - állította le Declan a szabadkozást, mielőtt a másik teljesen belemelegedett volna. - Teljesen másról akartam kérdezni.

Hát… ne kímélj!

Úgy érzem… de cáfolj meg, ha tévedek… hogy van… egy szakadék… közted és… a Menedék között. Tudom… látom, hogy minden erőddel próbálod áthidalni, de… - Declan fürkészte a másikat, de ahogy Will elfordult tőle, és az alattuk elterülő városon nyugtatta a szemét, inkább nem folytatta. Türelmesen várt, de már majdnem feladta, mikor Will mégis megszólalt.

Anyámat egy abnormális ölte meg - idézte fel élete legrosszabb emlékét Will. Nem beszélt erről senkivel, mióta itt van a Menedékban, igazából még Magnusszal sem, bár néha súrolták a témát. Nem tudta, miért érzi úgy, hogy Declannek nyugodtan beszélhet róla, egyszerűen csak kibuktak belőle a szavak.

Hét éves voltam, anyámmal sátorozni mentünk, mint minden nyáron. Az éjszaka közepén tört ránk a dög, és… elhurcolta anyámat. Engem is megpróbált megölni, de… én megúsztam. Magnus időben kimentett a karmaiból. Mindenkinek próbáltam elmondani, hogy egy szörny gyilkolta meg anyámat, de bolondnak néztek. Apám pszichológustól pszichológusig járt velem, míg végül elhittem, hogy csak az agyam… egy védekező mechanizmus változtatta az emberi szörnyet valódi szörnyeteggé a képzeletemben. Ezért lettem pszichológus. Hogy megértsem, mire képes az emberi elme. De azokat a képeket… azokat sosem fogom elfelejteni. Még mindig… álmodok róla néha.

De akkor csak kínzod magad azzal, ha itt vagy - nézett rá értetlenül Declan. Bár sok mindenre magyarázatot adott mindaz, amit Will elmondott neki, de csak újabb kérdéseket vetett fel.

Nem, én… tudok azonosulni… a Menedék céljaival, és… már sokkal könnyebb, mint az elején. És tudom, hogy Magnus… hogy ő mentette meg az életemet. Ha ő nincs, engem is megölt volna a szörny. Ha ezt tudatosítani tudom… akkor…

Jobb lesz? Úgy érzed? Tényleg úgy érzed, hogy már könnyebb? – kérdezte aggódva Declan.

Igen. Idővel majd… túl leszek rajta.

Legyen igazad. És ha… tudok valamiben segíteni… bármiben…

Tudom. Eddig is mindig fordulhattam hozzád bármikor. Kösz, Declan!

Ugyan - vont vállat a srác. - Ez a dolgom. Amúgy meg… ha előbb elmondod, már rég tudtam volna, hogy bizonyos dolgokhoz hogy viszonyuljak. Sokkal többet tudtam volna segíteni. Mindegy, most már tudom. De most menjünk le! Lassan vacsoraidő, Nagyfiú leszedi a fejünket, ha elkésünk.

Rendben - egyezett bele Will, így lassan felálltak, kinyújtóztatták az elgémberedett lábaikat, aztán lesétáltak.

Délután nem árultad el, meddig maradsz - nézett Will kérdőn a másikra, mikor már a folyosón sétáltak.

A reggeli géppel hazamegyek.

Nem kéne még egyedül maradnod - csóválta meg a fejét Will.

Elég nagy a házam, nem leszek egyedül - pillantott rá Declan.

De senki nem fogja tudni, hogy mi történt. És hogy mit jelent neked. Úgy hiszem… eddig… Ravihoz fordultál, ha történt valami rossz, vagy bántott valami…

Többnyire igen. Sok éjszakát beszélgettünk át, ha valamelyikünkkel történt valami - sóhajtott Declan. - Most… kénytelen leszek… magam megoldani a problémáimat.

Declan… ha tudok segíteni, hívj fel! - ajánlotta Will.

Igen, és megint depresszióba kergetjük egymást, mint az imént - nevette el magát Declan.

Talán nem - mosolyodott el Will is. - Amúgy meg… tudod, terápia. Egyikünknek sem árt, ha kibeszéljük magunkból a kínjainkat – nevette el magát Will röviden a helyzet tragikomikumába belegondolva.

Rendben - bólintott rá Declan. - És Will… köszönöm, hogy elmondtad.

Mit is mondtál? Így működik a barátság. Ha te megbízol bennem, akkor én is.

Igen - bólintott rá Declan, majd beléptek az étkezőbe, ahol a többiek már leültek vacsorázni, így ők is csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

Másnap reggel Will az előcsarnokban várt Declanre.

Meg akartam szökni anélkül, hogy bárki észrevenné – állt meg vele szemben Declan egy apró mosollyal.

Gondoltam – bólintott rá Will. – Nem akarlak nyaggatni, csak… azt akartam mondani, hogy… ha bármikor dumálnál… tényleg hívj fel! Tudom, hogy én nem tudok olyan bölcs tanácsokat adni, mint Ravi… de bármikor meghallgatlak. És ezt nem mint pszichológus mondom, hanem mint a barátod.

Köszönöm, Will, ez sokat jelent nekem – bólintott rá Declan. – Majd jelentkezem.

Rendben, és vigyázz magadra!

Úgy lesz – ígérte Declan, így még gyorsan elköszöntek, és Declan haza indult.


	4. Chapter 4

~~ Uprising ~~

Will telefonja késő este szólalt meg, már ágyban volt, és épp aludni készült, de mikor látta, hogy Declan hívja, aggódva vette fel. Tudta, hogy odaát már jócskán elmúlt éjfél, így Declannek már rég aludnia kellene.

Szia Deco! Jól vagy?

Erre most nem igazán tudnék válaszolni. Szia Will! – mondta fáradtan a férfi. – Az embereim egy része a gyengélkedőn, és én sem vagyok kirobbanó formában.

Tudom, hidd el én sem – mondta egy nagy levegőt véve Will, miközben lekapcsolta az éjjeli lámpáját, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyában. – Mit csinálsz most?

Fekszem az ágyamban és bámulom a plafont – ismerte be Declan. – Már órák óta. Az előbb már azon voltam, hogy felkelek, és visszamegyek dolgozni, de inkább úgy döntöttem, felhívlak.

Jól tetted – mosolyodott el Will. – Hogy segíthetek? Tereljük el a figyelmedet?

Inkább beszéljük meg ezt az őrületet – javasolta Declan.

Normalizálódik a helyzet. A legtöbb abnormális úgy döntött, visszatér Üregesföldre. Most már megnyugodhatunk.

Hát, ha meglátják, mi maradt Praxisból, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ott akarnak majd maradni – csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

Ennyire szörnyű?

Jártál már Pompeiben? – kérdezte Declan. – Hát úgy néz ki most Praxis. Romok. Por. Füst. Sötétség. Kilátástalan az egész.

Istenem – hunyta le a szemét Will. – Olyan gyönyörű hely volt. Sajnálom, hogy nem láttad fénykorában. Bár, így megúsztál egy kivégzést – nevette el magát kissé cinikusan.

Hát, mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja, túl lehet élni a praxisi kivégzéseket – mosolyodott el Declan is. – De én örülök, hogy te nem láttad, milyen most. Siralmas. Az egész elpusztult. Odáig eljutnunk sem volt egyszerű… a csapatom megszenvedte az utat…

Tudom, Deco, láttam, hogy rossz bőrben vagytok, mikor küldted azt az üzenetet. Nagyon aggódtam értetek. Érted.

Kösz, Will – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Declan arcán. – Összekapjuk magunkat, de kell pár nap.

Tudom, Declan – nyugtatta meg a barátja. – És… amikor azt mondtad, lehet, hogy Magnus…

Sajnálom, Will… de a jelek azt mutatták, hogy elveszítettük. Hidd el, nekem sem volt könnyű kimondani. És… nem volt más választásom, mint… összehívni a válságstábot.

Tudom, Declan. De hogy engem neveztettél ki a Menedék élére… ezt még mindig nehezen hiszem el – mosolyodott el Will.

Kiválóan kezelted a helyzetet.

Tudom… vagy legalábbis remélem – fintorgott a srác. – Csak eszembe jutott…

Will! – állította le Declan. – Tudom, mi jutott eszedbe, de… akkor, amikor az történt… még csak egy kölyök voltál, aki éppen csak belecseppent a Menedék életébe, ráadásul a személyes érzelmeid teljesen elborítottak, nem tudtál racionálisan gondolkodni. Akkor nekem kellett kezelnem a helyzetet. De azóta sokat tanultál, és kézben tartottál mindent. Örülök, hogy melletted döntöttünk. Még akkor is, ha ezzel elveszítettem a soha ki nem mondott második helyemet a hálózatban – ismerte be fintorogva.

Nekem még mindig te vagy a második ember a hálózatban – nyugtatta meg Will. – Még mindig te vagy a legtapasztaltabb és a legelkötelezettebb Magnus után.

Hát az elmúlt néhány nap után ebben nem lennék olyan biztos.

Ugyan, Deco – vont vállat Will. – Engem csak sodortak az események. És különben sem egyedül csináltam. Henry és Aby nagyon sokat segítettek – mondta, majd lehunyta a szemét. – Ezt nem kellett volna mondanom.

Semmi baj, Will. Örülök, hogy… akkor is számíthatsz rá, ha baj van.

Tényleg sokat segített.

Akkor jó. És Will… ne kételkedj magadban! Minden megvolt benned, hogy helyesen kezeld ezt az őrületet, ahogy végül tetted is.

Kösz, Declan!

Ugyan. És otthon nálatok minden oké? Mármint a házban.

Áh, a szokásos. Magnus csak félszavakat hajlandó mondani arról, merre járt, és… nem is tudom… tudod, milyen… néha nem tudod eldönteni, mennyire veszi komolyan a helyzetet.

Igen, ezt ismerem – nevette el magát Declan. – De nem aggódom. Magnus tudja, mekkora a tét. Hidd el, mindent megtesz, amit kell.

Tudom – látta be Will. – De most próbáljunk meg aludni, jó? Hasogatnak a lila foltjaim, legalább addig nem érzem, míg alszom.

Ne kényeskedj, Will – nevetett Declan. – De legyen, próbáljunk meg aludni. Talán több sikerrel járunk, mint én korábban.

Remélem. Jó éjt, Declan!

Neked is, Will! – köszönt el Declan is, és végül minden várakozása ellenére kissé csillapodott a lelke, és nem sokkal később el is aludt.

~~ Jégtörő ~~

Declan a nappaliban ült, és a kandalló lángjaiba bámult, de egyszerűen képtelen volt felmelegedni.

Jól vagy, Declan? - lépett be hozzá egy idő után Will. - Hoztam neked egy teát. Tudom… ez csak mosogatóvíz a tiédhez képest…

Köszönöm, Will! - bólintott rá Declan, és átvette a bögrét a másiktól. Egyetértett ugyan az utóbbi állítással, hisz az igazi angol teával semmi nem vehette fel a versenyt, de a jéghideg kezének jólesett a bögre melege.

Látom, te sem tudsz felengedni - állapította meg Will, aki véletlenül hozzáért a másik kezéhez, mikor átadta neki a bögrét. - Én is álltam vagy fél órát a forró zuhany alatt, de még mindig fázom.

A jeges vízben fürdőzést nem nekünk találták ki - értett egyet Declan is, mire Will egyetértően fújt egyet, majd letelepedett Declan mellé.

Szóval… jól vagy?

Te mindig ezt kérdezed tőlem - csóválta meg a fejét Declan elkeseredetten.

Kemény életet élünk, ez egyikünk felett sem múlik el nyomtalanul. Folyton… veszítünk el… barátokat, olyanokat, akik közel állnak hozzánk.

Meg tudok birkózni vele - állította Declan.

Tudom - nyugtatta meg Will, és egy pillanatra megszorította a másik csuklóját. - De segíthetnék.

Will! Három embert veszítettem. A három legjobb emberemet! - fakadt ki Declan. - Tudom, hogy nem tetszik a fancsali képem, de… nem csak a három legjobb emberem volt, de Terryvel és Murray-vel sok éve dolgoztam együtt, és Alistair is… meglepően könnyen beilleszkedett a csapatba. Fogalmam sincs, hogy fogom pótolni őket. A szemem előtt haltak meg - mondta, majd letette a bögrét az asztalra, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát egy időre, aztán sóhajtott. - Jobban kellett volna vigyáznom rájuk.

Declan… katonák voltak.

Terry és Alistair? - nézett kérdőn Declan Willre, majd megrázta a fejét. - Nem. És nem is kellett annak lenniük, nem az volt a dolguk. Murray katona volt, igen… a legjobb, akit ismertem. Sokat tanultam tőle. És mégis…

A migoiok ellen ez nem segít, te is tudod. A saját elménket használják arra, hogy legyőzzenek minket.

Ez most meg kéne vigasztaljon?

Nem, csak… nem tudom, mit mondhatnék.

Milyen pszichológus vagy te? - nézett rá értetlenül Declan. - Neked mindig tudnod kéne, mit kell mondani.

Igen, tudom - sóhajtott Will. - De ez nem egy sablonos helyzet, így a sablonos szöveg nem segít. Hidd el, az egyetemen nem tanítják, hogy kezeljem, ha három társunkat megöl egy alakváltó abnormális.

Igen, ebben biztos voltam - húzta el a száját Declan.

Hidd el, minket is megrázott… Henry teljesen szét van csúszva. Magát vádolja Alistair haláláért. Hogy ő hozta a Menedékbe.

Ez igaz. De erre a küldetésre én választottam ki - vont vállat Declan. - Mondd meg Henrynek, hogy a felelősség az enyém. Ahogy a többiekért is. Én voltam a vezetőjük…

Declan, akcióban mindenki meghozza a saját döntéseit, amiért egyedül ő a felelős.

Igen, ez is igaz. De akkor is én vagyok a felelős értük. Mikor elfogadtam a kinevezésemet, felelősséget vállaltam az egész házamért, nem csak a lakóimért, hanem minden emberemért. Vigyáznom kell rájuk!

Megteszel mindent. De néha az kevés. És az is bizonyulhat kevésnek, hogy valaki jó katona, mint Murray.

Igen. Mindannyian bizonyulhatunk kevésnek – meredt maga elé Declan.

Nem így értettem.

Miért, Will? Nincs igazam? Tegnap Murray, holnap talán én. Talán a következő akcióból én nem térek vissza. Ez néha csak a szerencsén múlik… vagy a sorson… vagy az istenek jóindulatán, vagy tudom is én min.

Túl sötéten látod most a világot - sóhajtott Will. - Megértem, miért, de…

Will! - szakította félbe Declan. - Ezzel mindannyiunknak szembe kell néznie! Bármelyik akció lehet az utolsó bármelyikünknek. Bármilyen profik vagyunk, bármilyen felkészültek…

Igen, ez igaz - látta be a srác. - De nem élhetünk ennek az árnyékában.

Tudom. De tisztában kell lennünk vele. És talán… tényleg meg kellene élnünk minden napot… mintha az utolsó lenne, és nem halogatni mindig mindent… holnapra, vagy a hétvégére, vagy jövő nyárra… várni a tökéletes pillanatot, ami sosem jön el.

Declan, biztos, hogy jól vagy? - nézett aggódva Will a másikra.

Szeretnék valamit elmondani neked, ha megengeded - fogta meg óvatosan Will kezét Declan.

Declan…

Ne! Csak… hallgass meg! Will… szeretlek! Attól a perctől, hogy megismertelek. Még ha eleinte sokszor bosszantottál, akkor is - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Declan arcán, de aztán elkomolyodott újra. - Nem kell mondanod rá semmit. Tudom, hogy szereted Abyt, és boldog vagy vele. Örülök nektek, tényleg. Kívánom neked hogy legyetek boldogok nagyon-nagyon sokáig. Csak… egyszerűen… akartam, hogy tudd, ennyi az egész. Akartam, hogy tudd, mert ki tudja… talán nem lesz több lehetőségem elmondani. Nem akarom, hogy emiatt kellemetlenül érezd magad, vagy, hogy… nyomot hagyjon a barátságunkon. Tudod, hogy a barátságod nagyon fontos nekem. Csak ki kellett mondanom. Csak egyszer. És… sajnálom, amit… akkor tettem. Hiba volt. Nem lett volna szabad. Csak… amikor azt mondtad bármit kérhetek… én nem gondolkodtam józanul. Annyiszor végiggondoltam már azt az estét, és nem értem, hogy lehettem olyan bolond. Sajnálom, Will! Csak… felejtsd el! És tudod, mit? Felejtsd el ezt is! Mindent, amit mondtam. Holnap… már egy új nap lesz. Kezdjük tiszta lappal! És most… jobb lesz, ha eltűnök, és nem beszélek több butaságot! Jó éjt, Will! Pihenj le, rád fér! Mindannyiunkra - mondta Declan, majd még megszorította a srác kezét, aztán felállt, és elsétált, Will pedig teljesen ledermedve nézett utána.

Pár perccel később Magnus tűnt fel az ajtóban. Nem lépett be, csak az ajtófélfának támaszkodva figyelte Willt, aztán halkan megszólalt.

Mikor James meghalt, Declan nagyon kiborult. Próbálta tartani magát, de az összeomlás határán volt. Csak az tartotta benne a lelket, hogy még a halála után sem akart csalódást okozni Jamesnek.

Tudtál róla? - sandított meglepetten a főnökére Will, de a nőtől csak egy átható pillantást kapott. - Hülye kérdés volt - morogta mintegy magának, mire Magnus elmosolyodott, és mégis besétált, és leült az egyik fotelba.

Abban az időben úgy hittem soha nem fog senkit úgy szeretni, mint Jamest. De aztán megismert téged, és a szíve lassan összeforrt.

Csak, hogy én is összetörjem. Remek - húzta el a száját a srác.

Megérti, hogy Abyt szereted. És azt is, hogy nem tudsz egy férfihoz úgy vonzódni, ahogy ő. Nem neheztel rád ezért.

Szerinted mit kellene tennem?

Csak… szedd össze a gondolataidat, és… egyszer majd oszd meg vele. Őszintén, ahogy ő is tette.

Nem fáj még neki eléggé?

Will! - szólt szigorúan a nő Willre. - Te is tudod… hogy ez segítene neki. Lezárni és továbblépni. És ahogy ő is mondta… ne halogasd a jövő nyárig, mert erre sincs tökéletes pillanat - mondta, majd megpaskolta Will térdét, és felállt, hogy elmenjen, de Will utána szólt.

Honnan tudtad? Jamest.

Ritkán találkoztunk Jamesszel… amire megvolt az okunk… de azért nem voltak titkaink - mondta hátrasandítva a nő, majd elsétált, Will pedig egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét.

Declan miután visszasétált a szobájába, még egy darabig tűnődött azon, hogy mennyire volt jó ötlet mindezt Will nyakába zúdítani, de végül csak vett egy nagy levegőt. Legalább kimondta. És mivel Will, ahogy sejtette előre, nem mondott rá semmit, egyértelmű volt. Ideje tényleg továbblépnie. Végül csak megcsóválta a fejét, és úgy döntött, hogy többre megy, ha a még mindig jéghideg végtagjait próbálja inkább egy újabb forró zuhannyal felmelegíteni, így bevonult a fürdőszobába.

Jó hosszú ideig csak folyatta magára a kellemesen meleg vizet, aztán megtörölközött, és épp csak magára kapott egy boxert, mikor kopogtak az ajtaján. Egy pillanatra felrémlett benne, hogy úgy tesz, mintha már aludna, de tudta, az ajtó alatt kiszűrődő fény úgyis elárulja. Fáradtan odalépett és kinyitotta az ajtót, és csak sóhajtott, mikor meglátta Willt odakint ácsorogni. Persze azt is észrevette, hogy a srác eszméletlenül zavarba jött, mikor meglátta egy szál alsóban, de hát, és itt Declanbe egy pillanatra belebújt a kisördög, egye meg, amit főzött. Idejön ilyen késői órán, mikor tudta, hogy Declan már valószínűleg lefeküdt. Vajon mire számított, gondolta magában. De végül megkönyörült rajta, mert látta, hogy Will így még azt sem lesz képes kinyögni, mit akar.

Pihenned kéne, Will - mondta halkan.

Csak egy perc.

Oké - adta meg magát Declan egy sóhajjal. - Bejössz?

Nem - rázta meg a fejét Will, még lépett is egyet hátra, de Declan csak megcsóválta a fejét.

Mégis mitől félsz? Úgy ismersz, mint aki tenne bármi olyat, amit te nem akarsz? Gyere már be! - nyitotta szélesebbre az ajtót, mire Will kelletlenül besétált, Declan pedig felkapta a pólóját és a farmerját. - Jobb? - kérdezte Willre sandítva.

Kösz - nevette el magát Will zavartan.

Eddig is tudtam, hogy nem vagyok az eseted - tűnt fel egy elkínzott mosoly Declan arcán. - De azért ez túlzás.

Bocs, én csak… zavarba jöttem.

Tudod, Will, ez az én szobám, és itt akkor mászkálok alsónadrágban, vagy akár anélkül, amikor csak jólesik. És ha idejössz, akkor ezzel a lehetőséggel számolnod kell. Főleg éjnek évadján - húzta az agyát egy kicsit Declan.

Igaz, bocs - húzta el a száját Will. - De épp te beszéltél az imént a halogatásról, meg ilyenekről…

Jogos - bólintott rá Declan. - Leülsz? - kínálta hellyel Willt az egyetlen foteljében, ő pedig leült vele szemben az ágya sarkára. - Szóval, mi az a fontos dolog, amit nem akarsz halogatni?

Szóval… én csak úgy gondoltam, hogy… az őszinteségedért most is őszinteség jár cserébe.

És vajon jó lesz az nekem? - tűnt fel egy elkínzott félmosoly Declan arcán.

Te tanítottad - vont vállat Will.

Akkor még nem sejtettem, hogy magam alatt vágom a fát.

Dehogynem.

Oké, hallgatlak - adta meg magát Declan.

Declan… nézd… - kezdett bele Will, aztán megállt, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait. - Igazán… hízelgő… hogy így érzel… irántam. Én… azt hiszem… sosem kaptam még… ilyen őszinte és mély vallomást. De én nem… én nem tudok… sajnálom, de… nekem ez nem megy.

Tudom, Will – próbálta megnyugtatni Declan, de úgy tűnt, Will most nem hagyja magát félbeszakítani.

Tudod, hogy bírlak… hogy… jó barát vagy, meg minden. Nekem talán… sosem volt még ilyen barátom, mint te, aki nem néz hülyének, sőt, próbál megérteni, de… én nem tudok többet érezni.

Tudom, Will. Nincs ezzel semmi baj. Mondtam az előbb is… örülök, hogy boldog vagy Abyvel. Kérd meg a kezét! Vedd feleségül, és éljetek boldogan, míg meg nem haltok.

Azért ennyire nem szeretnék sietni - nevette el magát Will, bár ez a nevetés még mindig nagyon feszült volt.

Miért? Olyan rövid az élet… Veszélyes életet éltek mindketten, mégis, mire vársz? - tűnődött el Declan, aztán felnézett a másikra. - Ez is csak egy halogatás. Várod a tökéletes pillanatot… nincs tökéletes pillanat, Will. Csak most van.

Azért eldönthetem én, hogy mit szeretnék kezdeni az életemmel? - kérdezte megjátszott felháborodással Will.

Persze. Mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja, tudsz önálló döntéseket hozni.

Most utálsz? - húzta el a száját Will.

Miért is kéne? - kérdezett vissza Declan, aztán megcsóválta a fejét. - Will… egy érzés… vagy megvan, vagy nincs. Esetedben nincs. Ez nem a te hibád, nem is az enyém. Nem, nem utállak. Szeretlek. De ezzel nekem kell kezdenem valamit, és nem neked.

Sajnálom!

Nem kell. Amúgy is… a hiba az én készülékemben van. Te csak normálisan gondolkodsz, és ez így van jól.

Tényleg így látod?

Hogy hiba, amit érzek? Nem. Jamesszel ez annyira… természetesen működött. Sosem éreztem úgy, hogy a kapcsolatunk nem normális. Minden jött magától, és… sosem töprengtünk azon, hogy erről ki mit gondolna. De igazad van. A normális az, hogy te és Aby összeházasodtok, gyerekeitek lesznek meg ilyenek.

Ha ennyire házasságpárti vagy, neked kéne megnősülni - mosolygott maga elé Will.

Jelenleg erre nem látok nagy esélyt. De visszatérve rád, és tényleg komolyra fordítva a szót… nem kell, hogy bűntudatod legyen, Will. Nem haragszom rád, és soha nem is haragudtam.

Kösz.

És az, hogy idejöttél, és… meg tudtuk ezt így beszélni… talán azt mutatja, hogy a barátságunk nem sínyli meg mindazt a hülyeséget, amit elkövettem.

Nem volt hülyeség… és én is rosszul reagáltam le. Talán már akkor… meg kellett volna beszélnünk…

Lehet - vont vállat Declan. - Most megbeszéltük.

És… te?

Én? Majd próbálom tudatosítani magamban ezt a beszélgetést. És leszoktatni magam arról, hogy rád gondoljak elalvás előtt - mosolygott maga elé, mire Will megint csak zavarba jött. - Will, a jó isten áldjon meg! Évek óta szeretlek! Igen, nagyon sok éjszakán gondoltam rád. Majd… igyekszem leszokni róla. Ez… ez a beszélgetés segít. Eddig is tudtam, hogy… nincs esélyem nálad, de így, hogy kimondtad… igen, ez… ez majd segít. Elfogadni és továbblépni.

Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni neked.

Tudom, Will. Semmi baj, mondtam már. Túl fogom élni. Ennél rosszabbat is túléltem már. Az ember többet kibír, mint gondolná. Mire legközelebb találkozunk, rendben leszek. Megígérem - próbált Declan halványan Willre mosolyogni, de valamiért az nem igazán tudott hinni neki.

Oké, elhiszem - mondta mégis, bár mindketten tudták, hogy nem igaz. - Akkor… én… - állt fel, hogy elköszönjön, de aztán meggondolta magát, és visszaült.

Még valami bánt - fürkészte Declan. - Ne tartsd magadban. Ma este meg kell beszülnünk mindent, hogy holnap tényleg egy új napot kezdhessünk.

Ez nem… szóval csak… őszinteségről papolok neked, és én sem vagyok őszinte. Tudod… én nem… nem aludtam, mikor… elmondtad Ravinak… hogy mit érzel.

Nem kellett volna hallanod - sóhajtott Declan, ahogy visszaidézte magában azt a beszélgetést.

Nem mondtál semmi rosszat, csak… akkor baromira zavarba hozott. Nem tudtam vele mit kezdeni, így inkább úgy tettem, mintha nem hallottam volna semmit. De aztán sokat gondolkodtam, és közben téged is jobban megismertelek, és… rájöttem, hogy… sosem lennél… tolakodó, vagy ilyesmi. És eleinte… az is rohadtul zavart, hogy Ravi mit gondol erről az egészről.

Ravi minden titkomról tudott, Will. James halála óta ő volt az egyetlen bizalmasom. És ha hiszed, ha nem, semmi rosszat nem gondolt rólad, de még rólam sem.

Tudom. Idővel erre is rájöttem. Ravi igaz barátod volt, és megértett.

Igen. Pokolian hiányzik… annyira jó lenne most felhívni - hajtotta le a fejét Declan.

Mit mondanál neki?

Hogy ideje belátnom, hogy a kincs, amire áhítozom, sosem lehet az enyém. Bocs, tudom, hogy neked ez így patetikus, de… Ravi szeretett mindig képekben és hasonlatokban beszélni. Példázatokban, ilyenekben. Az ő világa annyira más, mint a miénk. Azt hihetnéd, hogy az a régi világ már arrafelé is tűnőben van, de… ő hívő hindu volt, és ez adott neki egy olyan belső erőt, és egy olyan erkölcsi tartást, amiről mi csak álmodhatunk. És annyira más szemszögből volt képes látni dolgokat, és képes volt megláttatni velem is. Ő mindig… minden helyzetben képes volt meglátni valami jót. Vagy legalábbis majdnem mindig. Mikor James meghalt sok vigasztalót nem tudott mondani, de… mellettem volt, és segített, ahogy tudott.

És ő mit mondana?

Engedd el, barátom. Engedd el, hogy mindketten felszabaduljatok végre. Hogy végre te is levegőhöz juthass végre. Könnyebb lesz, hidd el! Olyan régóta élsz ebben a kötöttségben. Engedd meg magadnak, hogy letedd ezt a súlyt. És ha megkérdezném, hogyan, csak elmosolyodna, és annyit mondana, öleld át az érzést, és engedd el!

A bölcsessége ott él benned.

Hát, akkor legalább nem volt hiába tízévnyi nevelése. De ettől még nem lesz könnyű megtenni. Adj nekem egy kis időt, Will. Annyi minden történt mostanában.

Tudom. De… ne egyszerre próbáld feldolgozni az összeset. Túl sok lenne. Csak egymás után, oké?

Persze.

Jól van, akkor… tényleg megyek. Próbálj pihenni, Declan!

Megpróbálom. Bár… most van min gondolkodnom.

Majd holnap. Húzós napokon vagyunk túl, ki kell pihennünk. Minden más ráér utána - mondta Will, majd tényleg elköszönt, és elsétált.

~~ Fúga ~~

Declan nem túl lelkesen eredt Will nyomába, még akkor sem, ha a lelke mélyén bízott Magnusban, és tudta, hogy a nő jót akar. Nem akarta bántani Willt, és szerencsére nem is volt rá szükség. Bár a srác morgott, de két rá szegeződő fegyverrel nem állt le vitatkozni, kelletlenül, de engedelmesedett nekik, míg elkísérték az egyik biztonsági cellába.

Declan! - nézett rá könyörgőn Will, mikor beterelték a cellába.

Nem lesz gond, Will - ígérte neki, de nem győzte meg, sőt, Will inkább még mérgesebb lett.

Miért csinálod ezt? Azt hiszed, ha Aby meghal, akkor… - kezdett bele egy nagyon dühös mondatba, de szerencsére még magánál volt annyira, hogy Henry jelenléte megakadályozta benne, hogy befejezze. Declan azonban így is pontosan értette, mit akar mondani.

Tudod, átkozottul nem ismersz engem, Will Zimmerman, ha szerinted ezt gondolom - mondta, majd becsukta Will mögött az ajtót.

Őrizd, ez Magnus parancsa! - szólt szigorúan Henryre, és visszasietett Magnushoz. Közben persze benne is forrtak az indulatok. Nem először fordult elő az, hogy Will alaptalanul vádolja valami marhasággal, de mégis, mindig képes volt az önérzetébe taposni ilyen hülyeségekkel. Persze Declan azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Will hirtelen természet, és amúgy is a szeszélyes érzelmei vezetik, így valószínűsítette, hogy utólag meg fogja bánni az egészet. Végül csak vett egy nagy levegőt, és inkább csatlakozott Magnushoz, és csak imádkozott, hogy minél előbb legyenek túl ezen az egészen. Saját maga is viszolygott attól, amire a főnöke készült, és tartott a műtéttől, ami előttük állt, de jobb ötlete nem lévén, támogatta Magnust a tervében.

Alig néhány órával később Declan egy kihalt folyosón talált Willre, az ablaknál állt, és csak bámulta a várost. Megállt mögötte úgy két méterrel, és csak nézte egy darabig, de aztán megszólalt.

Will, jól vagy?

Miért nem fogja fel senki, hogy egyedül szeretnék lenni? - kérdezett vissza a srác rezzenéstelenül.

Segíteni szeretnénk.

Kösz, ma már eleget segítettél! Nem kérek többet belőle - fordult meg Will, majd dühösen megrázta a fejét, és elrohant. Declan csak sóhajtott, és átvette Will korábbi helyét az ablaknál. Néhány perccel később, ahogy azt tulajdonképpen várta is, felbukkant mögötte Magnus.

Ne haragudj Willre! - kérte halkan. - Sok volt neki az elmúlt néhány nap.

Persze - húzta el száját Declan.

Declan - simogatta meg a karját Magnus. - Elmondhatatlanul aggódott a szerelméért… fogalma sem volt, hogy túléli-e ezt az egészet. Csak nézte, ahogy szenved, és tehetetlen volt. Te ezt nem érted…

Nem értem? - kapta fel a fejét Declan, aki bár hidegvérű angolnak tartotta magát, mégis, Magnusnak ez a megjegyzése kihozta a sodrából. - Én nem értem? Magnus! Két éve… emlékszel? Két éve úgy döntöttetek, hogy megállítjátok a szívét! Te, Ravi, meg Will a fejetekbe vettétek ezt az őrültséget… Rémlik valami? Holott egyikőtök sem tudta, hogy visszatérhet-e újra közénk, ha egyszer meghal. Ha szó szerint vesszük… megöltétek. Tíz percig volt halott. El tudod képzelni, hogy min mentem át abban a tíz percben? Tíz perc oxigénhiány végzetes agykárosodást okoz normál esetben. Csak a vakszerencsének, vagy Kálinak köszönhetjük, hogy újra elindult a szíve, és hogy nem szenvedett maradandó károsodást! Azokban a percekben legalább annyira halottnak éreztem magam, mint ő! Vagy az az eset, mikor őt és Abyt túszul ejtették, és te megtiltottad, hogy kiszabadítsuk őket? Szerinted az milyen érzés volt nekem? Itt álltam… alig egy kilométerre Willtől, aki bajban volt, és én nem segíthettem neki, mert neked az volt a parancsod! És közben fogalmam sem volt, hogy az a pszichopata banda éppen mit tesz vele! Abban sem lehettem biztos, hogy még él! Vagy az, amikor Will átváltozott attól a spórától, emlékszel? És te megtiltottad, hogy idejöjjek! Ráadásul semmi infót nem adtatok, és majd megőrültem, hogy mi lehet vele… Szóval Will Zimmerman ne prédikáljon nekem az aggódásról, mert ha valaki tudja mi az, hát én tudom!

Másrészt meg… - kezdett bele még valamibe már egy fokkal csendesebben, de aztán inkább elharapta a mondatot, és visszafordult az ablak felé, és csak egy fél perccel később szólalt meg újra, de Magnus nem törte meg a csendet.

Tudsz Jamesről, igaz? Jamesről és rólam - kérdezte Declan, de nem fordult meg, csak az ablakban pillantott Magnus tükörképére.

Igen - ismerte be Magnus. - James elmondta. Már az elején.

Mikor eljött hozzád… arra a küldetésre… olyan rossz érzésem volt. Tudtam, hogy valami baj lesz. Nem tudom, honnan, vagy hogyan… egyszerűen csak ott üvöltött a lelkemben egy figyelmeztetés. Nem tudtam… mi fog történni, csak azt, hogy valami rossz. Nagyon rossz. Kértem… könyörögtem, hogy ne jöjjön! Felajánlottam, hogy eljövök helyette. Vagy legalább vele. Nem hallgatott rám, pedig… annyira kértem… Csak… megsimogatta az arcom, és… megígérte, hogy visszajön, és elmegyünk vacsorázni a kedvenc helyünkre. Soha többé nem láttam. Két nap, két éjszaka nem aludtam, Magnus! Ültem az ágyam végében, kezemben a telefonommal… és vártam. Vártam, hogy visszatérjen, ahogy megígérte. De nem jött. Csak te. És amikor felbukkantál az irodám ajtajában…

Declan… - szorította meg a férfi karját Magnus, de az csak sóhajtott.

Be kellett volna zárnom egy cellába - csóválta meg a fejét. - Simán be kellett volna zárnom és eljönni helyette.

Declan, James ennél sokkal okosabb volt. Hidd el, számított erre. Nem tudtad volna kijátszani. És nem örült volna, ha megpróbálod. Jött, mert jönni akart. És ez nem a te hibád, hidd el!

Ha itt lettem volna vele, segíthettem volna neki! Megakadályozhattam volna, hogy meghaljon!

Vagy láthattad volna meghalni. Declan…

Eltértünk a tárgytól - köszörülte meg a torkát a férfi, hogy visszanyerje a hangját. - Szóval… hidd el, ha a szeretteidért való aggódásról van szó… hát megelőzöm Will Zimmermant, ha téged nem is.

Tudom - látta be Magnus. - De Willnek még túl friss… adnunk kell neki egy kis időt. Légy türelmes hozzá.

Azt mondta…

Mit?

Azt, hogy… azért csinálom, mert azt akarom, hogy Aby meghaljon, és a helyére léphessek.

Azért csináltad?

A jó ég áldjon meg Magnus! Ha Aby meghal… az az én helyzetemen szemernyit sem változtat! Akkor meg minek akarnám ezt?

Majd ha lecsillapodik, ő is belátja ezt.

Remélem - sóhajtott Declan, mire Magnus még egyszer megszorította a karját, és ott akarta hagyni, de a férfi utána szólt.

Nagyon haragudtál rám? James miatt.

Ő csábított el téged, nem te őt - mosolyodott el halványan Magnus. - De komolyra fordítva a szót - sóhajtott, mire Declan újra felé fordult, és kíváncsian nézett rá. - Declan… James nagyon boldog volt veled. Te… visszaadtál neki valamit, amit én elvettem tőle. Újra… élet csillogott a szemében, és hit, és… szenvedély. Hálás voltam neked - mosolygott Declanre könnyes szemmel, mire a férfi meghatottan bólintott, majd nézte, ahogy a főnöke elsétál.

Declan egy jó darabig állt még ott az ablakban, aztán egy nagy levegővel visszatért a valóságba, és úgy döntött, meglátogatja Abyt. Persze, csak ha Will épp nincs nála, aztán gyorsan lefekszik és egy holnap kora reggeli géppel szépen hazamegy.

Végül szerencséje volt, Aby szobájából nem szűrődött ki beszélgetés, halkan bekopogott, és belépett.

Szia Declan! - mosolygott rá a lány.

Helló! Hogy érzed magad?

Most már jobb.

Ezt örömmel hallom. Hagylak aludni, csak meg akartalak nézni - mondta még, aztán ki akart sétálni, de Aby utána szólt.

Declan…

Igen?

Köszönöm! - mosolygott rá a beteg.

Mit? Magnus csinálta az oroszlánrészét. Én csak asszisztáltam - vont vállat a srác.

Na, azért az sem lehetett semmi - csóválta meg a fejét még mindig hitetlenkedve Aby. - De igazából… a másik dologra gondoltam. A zenére, tudod? Egy kapocs volt… ami ehhez a világhoz kötött egy időre. Mint egy horgony, vagy ilyesmi. Nagyon sokat segített. Anélkül sokkal hamarabb… elveszítettem volna magam - próbált visszaemlékezni Aby.

Örülök, ha segíthettem. De belegondoltál, mi lett volna, ha valamelyik régi kedvenc rockzenémet teszem be? - próbálta ugratni Declan.

Uh, belegondolni sem akarok - nevette el magát Aby. - Ne nevettess, mert az még fáj - szorította a hasára a kezét. - Amúgy… nem tudlak elképzelni, ahogy rockzenét hallgatsz.

Nem? - nézett rá csodálkozva Declan. - Pedig pár éve még keményen nyomtam - nevetett. - De most már megkomolyodtam, és szeretem a komolyzenét.

Szerencsére.

Igen. De most pihenj!

Oké - mosolygott még rá Aby, így Declan még elköszönt, és visszasétált a szobájába, és lefeküdt pihenni.

Másnap reggel Declan meglehetősen összetörten ébredt, és ez még inkább arra sarkallta, hogy minél előbb lépjen le, és menjen haza. Ott legalább rendbe teheti a lelkét, és visszakaphatja az éjszakái nyugalmát. Gyorsan foglalt egy helyet egy kora délelőtti gépre, aztán reggelizett valamit, összeszedte a holmiját, hívott egy taxit, és lesétált a bejárati csarnokba. Mikor megfogta a kilincset, meghallotta Will hangját a lépcső tetejéről.

Declan…

Lekésem a gépem, Will – mondta a férfi meg sem fordulva.

Kiviszlek a reptérre.

Köszönöm, de már hívtam taxit – vett egy nagy levegőt Declan, és végül visszanézett a másikra. – És csak hogy tudd, Will… egy pillanatig sem gondoltam azt, amit gondoltál, hogy gondolok – mondta, majd kilépett az ajtón.

Will elkeseredetten nézett utána. Tudta, mennyire megbántotta Declant, bár azért a dac is benne volt, hogy ő csak a barátnőjét próbálta megvédeni egy életveszélyes helyzettől. Ennek ellenére tudta, hogy igazságtalan volt Declannel, de azt is, amíg ilyen mélyen él benne ez a sértettség, nem lesznek képesek megbeszélni ezt a dolgot. Időt kell adnia Declannek, úgy ahogy saját magának is, hogy lecsillapodhasson a lelkük.


	5. Chapter 5

~~ Monsoon ~~

Declan már vagy egy perce állt a nappali ajtajában, de tudta, hogy ítéletnapig is állhatna ott, Will akkor sem venné észre, így megkopogtatta az ajtófélfát. Will felkapta a fejét, és látszott rajta, hogy meglepődött Declan jelenlétén.

Szia! Hát te? Mi járatban?

Magnus felhívott - ismerte be Declan, mire Will egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét.

Nem kellett volna iderángatnia.

Szívesen jöttem - guggolt le Declan Will előtt.

Persze, azok után, hogy a múltkor…

Azok után, hogy a múltkor mindketten feszültek voltunk, és mondtunk olyan dolgokat, amit egyikünk sem gondolt komolyan?

Jah - tűnt fel egy elkínzott mosoly Will arcán.

Ugyan. Fátylat rá - szorította meg a csuklóját egy pillanatra Declan. - Segíthetek valahogy?

Jól vagyok, Deco, túl fogom élni - húzta el a száját, aztán fürkészőn nézte a másikat. - Mi az?

Semmi, csak… többnyire Ravi szokott így hívni. Mióta meghalt… ritkán hallom.

Tudom. Én is tőle hallottam először… mikor kihallgattalak benneteket. Bocs…

Nem gond. Szeretem. Ha tetszik, nyugodtan.

Illik hozzád - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Will arcán. - Olyan… pimasz, mint te - mondta, és Declan is elnevette magát egy pillanatra.

Nincs kedved kimenni egy sörre? Vagy fel a toronyba? - ajánlotta Declan. - Vagy csak… elmesélni, hogy mi történt?

Hazudott nekem. És végül én is neki… csúnya volt - húzta el a számát Will.

Sajnálom.

Én csak… nem értem, miért volt szükség erre az egészre! - fakadt ki Will, majd lassan elmesélte Declannek az egész történetet.

Őrült politika… - csóválta meg a fejét Declan, mikor Will a végére ért. - A munkában is ezt gyűlölöm a legjobban… de amikor már az ember magánéletébe is beleeszi magát, az a legrosszabb. Mikor rájössz, hogy mások mindenféle kisstílű játszmákat játszanak körülötted, és a végén azon kapod magad, hogy téged is sikerült belevonni… Hogy bármennyire is nem akartad, hozzájuk hasonlóvá váltál.

Ugyan… hozzá vagyunk szokva, hogy kisstílű játszmákat játszanak körülöttünk. Része a mindennapjainknak, a munkánknak. Csak… amikor azt veszed észre, hogy… az az ember, akit… szeretsz, akiben mindenki másnál jobban bízol… hogy ő is átver… akkor megkérdezed magadtól, hogy van-e értelme… így egy kapcsolatnak. Mi értelme, mikor már nem tudsz hinni abban, amit mond? Mikor amúgy is olyan kevés ember van, akiben feltétel nélkül bízhatunk…

Ez így van - hagyta rá Declan. - De most tényleg kirángatlak egy sörre. Gyere! - mondta, és felhúzta Willt is. - Tudok egy klassz helyet nem messze.

Declan…

Nem fogadok el kifogást! - nézett rá szigorúan Declan. - Indíts! Ez parancs! - mondta, majd elnevette magát. - Gyere, meghívlak!

Jól van, jól van - csóválta meg a fejét Will. - Soha nem tűrsz ellentmondást, igaz?

Szerencsédre ez nem így van - tűnődött el Declan. - De ez alkalommal tényleg nem. Keríts egy kabátot, és tíz perc múlva találkozzunk az előcsarnokban!

Rendben - egyezett bele Will, és elsétált, Declan pedig az ablakhoz sétálva várt. Nem is kellett csalódnia, Magnus két perccel később felbukkant az ajtóban.

Hogy van? - kérdezte aggódva.

Nem jól, de menthető - fordult meg Declan.

Boldogulsz vele?

Persze. Majd figyelek rá - ígérte Declan.

Nem lesz gond?

Magnus! - tette csípőre a kezét a férfi.

Azért nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy nem kecskére bízom a káposztát - állta a pillantását a nő.

Segíteni szeretnék neki - csóválta meg a fejét Declan. - És hidd el, meg tudom ítélni, hogy mivel tudok segíteni, és mivel nem. És most, ha megbocsátasz… nem szeretném megváratni.

Végül Declan és Will csak késő este értek haza. Megittak pár sört, és közben még kitárgyalták a történteket, és úgy alapjáraton az emberi kapcsolatokat, amitől Will is megkönnyebbült egy kicsit. Mikor hazaértek, még megálltak egy szóra az előcsarnokban.

Declan - sandított a férfira Will. - Köszönöm!

A sört? Szívesen, máskor is - fojtott el egy mosolyt Declan. - Legközelebb akár egy londoni pubban.

Hülye - summázta a véleményét Will röviden és tömören, de legalább egy halvány mosoly feltűnt az arcán. - Bár egyszer elmehetnénk egy londoni pubba. Megkóstolnám a híres guinessedet.

Benne vagyok. Akkor jössz, amikor csak akarsz - bólintott rá Declan. - Szóval? Miért vagy ilyen roppant hálás?

Azért, hogy… benned még sosem kellett csalódnom.

Hát, pedig amikor a múltkor bezártalak a cellába, elég csalódottan néztél rám.

Parancsot teljesítettél - fintorgott Will, ahogy előtte is felrémlett az a bizonyos jelenet.

Nem, nem azért csináltam.

Hát miért?

Mert tényleg hittem abban, hogy ezzel segíthetek. Neked… és Abynek. És végül bejött. Szerencsére. Különben sosem mostam volna le magamról, hogy azért csináltam, hogy Aby meghaljon. De nem szeretnék egyhamar hasonló helyzetbe kerülni. Választani egy parancs és egy barát közt… sosem egyszerű. De mára már elégszer váltottuk meg a világot, úgy hiszem, eleged lehet már a filozofálásomból. Visszatérve arra, amit mondtál… remélem, hogy ez így is marad.

Én is. És kösz… azt is, hogy jöttél, és… tudom, tudom… a barátok mindig ott vannak egymásnak - sóhajtott Will lesütött szemmel.

Menj aludni, Will - szorította meg a másik karját Declan. - Holnap már talán könnyebb lesz.

Itt leszel még?

Itt legyek? - kérdezett vissza Declan.

Jó lenne.

Akkor itt leszek - ígérte Declan. - Jó éjt! Holnap találkozunk.

Jó éjt, Declan! - köszönt el Will is, majd elsétált. Declan követte a tekintetével, aztán Magnus dolgozószobájához sétált, és bekopogott.

Declan, gyere! - mosolygott rá Magnus, mikor benyitott. - Hogy telt az estétek?

Söröztünk, szidtuk a nőket, hogy milyen kétszínűek és számítóak, mint két átlagos pasi - vont vállat Declan. - Közben elbeszélgettük a világ nagy dolgairól.

És hogy vagytok?

Enyhén spiccesen. Mit szeretnél hallani?

Józanul is elég szemtelen vagy, szerencséd, hogy megszoktam már ezt tőled - nevette el magát Magnus. - Szóval?

Össze fogja kapni magát - váltott komolyra Declan is. - Csalódott, de mivel elég nagyot csalódott, a lelke mélyén már belátta, hogy az a kapcsolat nem működhet tovább.

Értem. És te?

A kiscserkész ahol tud, segít, tudod…

Ma nem tudok kicsikarni belőled egy értelmes választ?

Legalább megtudod, milyen érzés. Nekünk nap mint nap van részünk benne, mikor veled beszélgetünk.

Declan… tudom, hogy felkavartalak azzal, hogy belerángattalak ebbe… de úgy éreztem, te többet segíthetsz neki.

Remélem - sóhajtott Declan. - Nem szeretem ilyennek látni. Amúgy is mindig olyan gondterhelt… nem hiányzott még ez is. Abyből legalább erőt merített, belőle mindig töltekezhetett.

De most csak a legjobb barátja maradt.

Így látod?

Így. Bár nem tudom, hogy ez neked jó vagy rossz hír.

Mindkettő - vont vállat Declan. - A barátsága nagyon fontos nekem.

De a szíved mélyén azt reméled, lehetne több is.

Én már nem remélek semmit, Magnus. Csak segítek, ha tudok. Aztán hazamegyek, és élem tovább az életemet.

Rendben - mosolygott rá a nő. - De most menj, és pihenj! Sokat kivett belőled ez az este.

Nem is sejted - csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

De azért van némi fogalmam - nyugtatta meg Magnus. - Jó éjt, Declan! Ne agyalj sokat, próbálj pihenni.

Úgy lesz. Te még maradsz?

Van még néhány e-mail, amit meg kell válaszolnom.

Rendben. Jó éjt, Magnus! - köszönt el Declan, majd felállt, és kisétált.

Másnap reggel Declan és Will még együtt reggeliztek. Mindketten másnaposak voltak egy kicsit, de Will megnyugtatta a másikat, hogy már sokkal jobban érzi magát, így elköszöntek, és Declan egy délelőtti géppel hazament Londonba.

~~Acolyte ~~

Declan késő este még megvizsgálta Magnust, mielőtt elengedte a nőt a gyengélkedőről. Tudta, hogy egy ilyen robbanás után még legalább két napig feküdnie kéne, de hát Magnus hozta a szokásos formáját, amire Declan egy idő után ráunt, és végül elengedte. Még rendet tett a gyengélkedőn, gyorsan ellenőrizte Kate-et is, aztán Will keresésére indult, akire az egyik kisebb nappaliban talált.

Jól vagy, kölyök? – állt meg az ajtófélfának könyökölve, de Will elkeseredetten nézett fel rá. – Szép munka volt, jó csapat voltunk te meg én! – sétált oda hozzá, és megszorította a vállát.

Jah, hagytuk magunkat megvezetni – fintorgott Will.

Ugyan, csak tettünk néhány apróbb kitérőt, mielőtt célegyenesbe fordultunk volna – ült le elé Declan a dohányzóasztal sarkára.

Te ezt tényleg így látod? – húzta össze a szemét Will.

Persze. Ha mindig minden simán menne, unalmas lenne az egész.

Ja, ez így jól hangzik, de… ha Magnus és Kate csak húsz méterrel közelebb vannak az épülethez… akkor most nem ilyen kedélyesen beszélgetnénk itt.

Will! – szólt a másikra szigorúan Declan. – Minden akció után legalább huszonöt ilyen mi lett volna ha kérdést lehetne feltenni. De érdemes?

Nem, nem érdemes, de azért mikor felrobbant az az átkozott hotel, de is ledermedtél. Te sem vettél levegőt, míg Magnus meg nem szólalt a rádióban.

Ez igaz – adta meg magát egy sóhajjal Declan. – Sok minden átfutott rajtam akkor.

Hogy mit kezdj a Menedékkel, ha tényleg elveszítettük Magnust?

Will kérlek! – fakadt ki Declan. – Ne kezdjük újra azt a régi mesét, jó? Évekkel idősebbek vagyunk, remélhetőleg bölcsebbek is, ne kezdjünk megint gyerekeskedni. Sok minden megfordult a fejemben, de az nem, hogy újra kineveztessem magam a hálózat élére. Még akkor sem, ha te most ezt gondolod.

Nem gondolom ezt – húzta el a száját Will.

Az a hely különben is… már téged illet – vont vállat Declan.

Menj a fenébe – állt fel Will, aki még mindig nagyon feszült volt, és otthagyva a másikat, az ablakhoz sétált.

Ez az igazság, Will! – szólt utána végtelen nyugalommal Declan. – Jobb, ha szembenézel vele. Annak idején, mikor a főnököd megette az ózonbogarat, még én voltam a második ember a hálózatban. De ez már nem így van. Már jó ideje nem így van, még ha veled ezt el is felejtette közölni. Most már csak akkor bízza rám a hálózatot, ha te sem vagy elérhető.

És ez rohadtul böki a csőrödet, mi? – sandított hátra Will egy félmosollyal.

Hát, mit mondjak – nevette el magát Declan, majd a srác után ment. – Will, hidd el, abban a pillanatban Magnusért aggódtam, és nem a Menedékért.

És… hogy van?

Házsártos, mint mindig. Addig hisztizett, míg kiengedtem a gyengélkedőről. Remélem, azért a saját ágyában még pihen. Gyors regenerációs képesség ide vagy oda, azért egy ilyen után neki is kell egy kis idő, míg helyrejön.

És Kate?

Kate nincs jól – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Magnus szerint megint műteni kell.

Istenem – hajtotta le a fejét Will.

Hé, ne félj, amíg a főnöködet látod. És Kate kemény csaj. És Praxisban is sokat edződött. Talpra áll.

Biztos?

Persze.

Segítesz Magnusnak?

Mindenképp – ígérte Declan.

Kösz – mosolygott rá Will.

Bármikor. De most nyugodj meg, és feküdj le. Én meg visszamegyek a gyengélkedőre, és vigyázok Kate-re.

Jövök én is.

Will! Menj aludni! – mondta Declan, majd megszorította a másik karját, és elsétált.

Két nappal később…

Helló! – kopogott be Kate szobájának nyitva hagyott ajtaján Declan. A lány az ágyában még mindig aludt, Will ott ült mellette, és olvasott.

Szia! – mosolygott a jövevényre.

Hogy van a csaj?

Magnus szerint már csak idő kérdése és felébred – mosolygott megkönnyebbülten Will.

Az jó – bólintott rá Declan. – Elköszönni jöttem.

Hazamész?

Ideje az embereim körmére nézni.

Te szigorú főnök – nevette el magát Will.

Hát legalább Londonban legyen rend, ha már itt folyton cincognak az egerek – csípett vissza Declan, aztán elkomolyodott. – Vigyázz a lányokra, még mindkettőnek idő kell lábadozni.

Hát, tudod… Kate-re vigyázok. Már csak azért is, mert Garris letépi a fejemet, ha baja esik. De hogy Magnusra… öngyilkos vállalkozás.

Az tuti. Azért próbáld meg. Valahogy úgy érzem… nehéz időszak jön. A legjobb formájukat kell hozniuk, és nekünk is nagyon résen kell lennünk.

Jól bíztatsz – csóválta meg a fejét Will. – De tudom, hogy igazad van. Résen leszek

Oké. És hívj, ha kell bármi segítség!

Úgy lesz. Kösz, Declan.

Tudod, hogy bármikor – biccentett még Declan, aztán kezet fogtak, és elsétált.

~~ Depth ~~

Miután Magnus beadta Willnek az injekcióját, magára hagyta a srácot, aki némi tűnődés után a telefonjáért nyúlt, és Declant hívta.

Szia, Will! Mi újság? – vette fel Declan.

Helló! Nem zavarlak?

Nem, ritka kivételes alkalom, hogy van időm a saját kutatásomon dolgozni, úgyhogy mondhatod – nyugtatta meg Declan. – Valami gond van?

Á, dehogy – nevetett Will kissé cinikusan. – Miből gondolod?

Will… ne húzd az agyam! Mi történt?

Á, csak annyi, hogy ránk omlott egy hegy, beszorultunk egy barlangba egy gyilkos kígyóval, hasba lőttek, Magnusnak minden bordája eltörött, és két napig ittuk egy gyógyító vizet, ami drogost csinált belőlem. Röviden ennyi.

Fú… - akadt el Declan szava. – Akkor kezdhetjük az elején? Vagyis annál a résznél, hogy… meglőttek? – kérdezte aggódva Declan.

Jól vagyok. Legalábbis, ami a lövést illeti – fintorgott Will. – Már nyoma sincs, komolyan.

Aha – mondta kételkedve Declan. – És… milyen barlang, milyen kígyó? És hogy kerültetek oda?

A bolíviai sivatagban vagy egy kígyó, amit már Gregory is próbált felkutatni, de nem járt sikerrel. Addison idióta emberei rátaláltak, és mielőtt még megakadályozhattuk volna ránk meg a kígyóra robbantották a barlangot.

Milyen kígyó? Egy újabb basiliscus? Azt hittem az csak Praxisban él.

Jaj, ne is juttasd eszembe azt a dögöt – borzongott meg Will.

Több tiszteletet, kedves kolléga! – szólt rá Declan megjátszott szigorúsággal.

Legközelebb te mész, és tisztelheted a dögöt – fintorgott Will. – Szóval… állítólag a népek tényleg istenként tisztelték a kígyót, mert úgy tartották, hogy egészséget és bölcsességet ad nekik. De most kiderült, hogy nem a kígyó, hanem a forrás, amit őriz.

Megtaláltátok a fiatalság forrását?

Valami hasonlót. Legalábbis az a víz begyógyította a sebeinket, erőt adott, és… hát ha nem is bölcsességet, de… amikor megittam, minden egyes betűre emlékeztem, amit az egyetemen tanultam, az biztos.

Nem rossz. Nem hoztatok belőle egy kicsit?

Ne akard kipróbálni – ábrándította ki Will. – A hatás időleges, hiába iszol belőle egyre többet, és végül csúnyán az ellentétébe csap át. Kezelhetetlen dühkitörések, fékezhetetlen indulatok, némi paranoiával fűszerezve. És… némi kíméletlen őszinteséggel is.

Mi történt valójában, Will? – kérdezte óvatosan Declan.

Hát… Magnushoz vágtam néhány olyan dolgot, ami évek óta böki a csőrömet, de igazából sosem akartam kimondani.

És még nem rúgott ki? – nevette el magát Declan. – Fontosabb lehetsz neki, mint gondolod.

Egy szart. Csak egy bábu vagyok a sakktábláján – mondta hirtelen támadt dühvel Will, majd vett egy nagy levegőt. – Bocs… az hiszem, jön egy újabb mélypont. Egyre rövidebb ideig tart a pozitív hatás, mielőtt jön a zuhanás. Jobb, ha leteszem, mielőtt még neked is mondok olyat, amit nem kellene.

Majd eszedhez értem – mondta óvatosan Declan. – Segíthetek valahogy?

Nem, Declan, kösz! Magnus… a fokozatos leszoktatásom mellett döntött, nehogy megint összeomoljak.

Will, mondj még ilyeneket, és én is kiakadok! – csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

Jól vagyok, semmi baj! Csak az átkozott mellékhatások. Magnus szerint kell pár hét, míg leállhatok a cuccról és kitisztul a szervezetem. Addig még… jobb, ha senki nem veszi komolyan, ha beszólok. Vagy legalábbis betudja elvonási tünetnek, vagy ilyesmi.

Majd igyekszem. De ha dühönghetnéked van, inkább engem hívj, mint, hogy a főnöködnek ess neki! – javasolta Declan.

Hát, azt hiszem, neki mindent kiadtam, ami bennem volt, nem hiszem, hogy tudnék bármi újat mondani – mondta egy kis bűntudattal Will. – Bár tudod… minden szavam őszinte volt.

Will… ismerjük Magnust. Te meg én mindenkinél jobban. Nálunk jobban csak Nagyláb ismeri.

Igen. Csak tudod… néha olyan átkozottul dühítő, néha annyira… szeretnék beolvasni neki… annyira… elküldeném valahova… hogy azt el sem tudod képzelni. Te nem dolgozol vele, neked halvány gőzöd, milyen, mikor úgy bánik veled, mint valami dedóssal…

Will, Will! Csillapodj, jó?

Nem, nem akarok csillapodni! Időnként te is úgy bánsz velem, mint egy gyerekkel! – hergelte bele magát egyre jobban Will. - Folyton félreállítasz, meg bezársz egy cellába… azt hiszed, mindent megtehetsz? Azt hiszed, jogod volt bezárni?

Ezt már megbeszéltük, Will.

Persze, mert nektek ez csak ennyi! – mondta a srác szinte már kiabálva. - Semmibe veszitek az embert, aztán kinyögitek, hogy bocs, és le van tudva, igaz? Ez nem így működik, tudod?

Tudom, Will – sóhajtott Declan. – Nem volt választásom. Meg kellett mentenünk Aby-t. Neked. Mert beleroppantál volna, ha akkor elveszíted.

Csak értem csináltad, mi? Azért zártál be, hogy nekem jó legyen – vágott vissza Will cinikusan.

Csak érted csináltam, Will – mondta Declan csüggedten. - És nem érdekel, hogy elhiszed vagy sem. Akkor sem hitted el, nem számít. De egy dolgot mondok. Ha gyereknek tartanálak, vagy annak tartottalak volna valaha is, akkor sosem csókoltalak volna meg. És mielőtt még rám förmedsz, hogy ahhoz sem volt jogom, igen, igazad van, nem volt. És már ezért is bocsánatot kértem vagy százszor, többször nem fogok! Van még bármi, amit a fejemhez akarsz vágni?

Ne haragudj, Declan! – kérte Will, akit a másik kifakadása kissé észhez térített. – Én most… nem tudok uralkodni magamon. Azért mondtam, hogy inkább tegyük le.

Én is túlreagáltam, Will, sajnálom – sóhajtott Declan. - Épp elég bajod lehet, nem akarom tetézni. Csak… segíteni szeretnék.

Tudom, Deco… de most kell nekem egy kis idő, míg önmagam leszek. Csak… nem is tudom… fel akartalak hívni, hogy dumáljunk.

Örülök, hogy hívtál. Tényleg. És tudod, mit? Ha van még valami, ami bánt… nyugodtan mondd el!

Declan…

Nem, komolyan. Én soha… nem akartalak bántani… vagy megbántani… mégis sikerült. Tudom, többször is. Könnyebb lenne, ha kimondanád.

Engem csak… az az egy bántott…

Hogy bezártalak, míg Aby az életéért küzdött.

Igen.

Nem tudom, erre mit mondhatnék még, Will. Nem tehettem mást. Akkor sem, ha ezt sosem bocsátod meg. Csak így menthettük meg Abyt.

Tudom. De akkor is! Bezártál egy cellába! – öntötte el megint az indulat Willt.

És mégis mit kellett volna csinálnom? – kérdezett vissza Declan reménytelenül. - Leütni egy baseball ütővel? Vagy beléd nyomni egy lónak való nyugtatót? A jó isten áldjon meg, Will, nem hagytad volna, hogy tegyük a dolgunkat! – emelte fel a hangját már ő is.

A francba, Declan, de nem ittál abból a löttyből, állítsd le magad! – tért először Will jobb belátásra.

Bocs – próbált lehiggadni Declan is. – Csak… rohadtul bánt, hogy haragszol rám valamiért, amit tényleg érted tettem.

Jó, oké, amnesztia, oké? Veled is, mint Magnusszal. Rendben?

Rendben – hajtotta Declan a szabad kezébe a homlokát. – Sajnálom, én csak… frusztrált vagyok. Még mindig.

Bocs – húzta el a száját Will.

Ugyan. Majd elmúlik – vett egy nagy levegőt Declan. – Remélem hamarosan. Addig is… hívj, ha megint dühöngeni támad kedved.

Aha, persze.

Will! – szólt szigorúan Declan, aztán elnevette magát. – Talán mindkettőnknek jót tesz, ha kiadjuk magunkból, ami bánt.

Kő kövön nem maradna – nevetett vele Will is.

Az könnyen lehet – értett egyet Declan. - De utána megkönnyebbülnénk.

Vagy többet nem állnánk szóba egymással. Talán tényleg jobb lenne, ha most letennénk. Majd ha jobban leszek hívlak.

Rendben. Vigyázz magadra, Will!

Vigyázok! – ígérte a srác, majd még elköszöntek egymástól, és letették a telefont.

Néhány nappal később még egyszer beszéltek telefonon, de Will akkor más sokkal jobban volt, és a hamarosan felpörgő események el is terelték a figyelmüket a vitájukról.


	6. Chapter 6

Will, miután megérkezett az új Menedékbe, még egy kis ideig beszélgetett Magnusszal, aztán a nő magára hagyta, hogy körülnézzen egy kicsit, és hogyha majd meghozta a végleges döntést, akkor keresse meg.

Will a tóparton sétált, elmerült a gondolataiba, próbálta felfogni ezt az egész új világot, ami körülvette, próbálta felfogni, hogy mindaz, amiben hitt, amiért az elmúlt években dolgozott, mégsem semmisült meg teljesen. Nem volt könnyű. Látta összeomlani a házat, azt a házat, amiről úgy hitte, hogy hátralévő életére nem is csak munkahelye, de otthona is lesz, és ezzel a lelkében is összeomlott valami. Most pedig itt állt, egy vadonatúj Menedékben, és próbálta megemészteni, hogy nincs vége mindennek. Végül besétált az egyik épületbe, ahol Magnus irodáját sejtette, de mivel fogalma sem volt, merre menjen, végül betévedt egy otthonos kis helyiségbe, majd az ablakoz sétálva szemügyre vette a kilátást.

Szia! - köszönt rá Declan jó idővel később, mire Will elmosolyodott. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy a férfi is itt van, de kimondhatatlanul örült neki, hogy itt látta, és annak is, hogy jól volt, nem esett baja az elmúlt hetek káoszában.

Szia! – mosolygott rá. – Örülök, hogy egyben vagy.

Szintén. Szóval… döntöttél? - kérdezte Declan, ahogy lassan közelebb sétált hozzá.

Igen.

És minden körülményt figyelembe vettél?

Én… nem tudtam, hogy több körülményt is figyelembe kell vennem - tűnődött el egy halvány mosollyal Will.

Mindig vannak egyéb körülmények is, amiket figyelembe kell venned.

Ezt mondhattad volna előbb is - tett úgy Will, mint aki elgondolkodik.

Itt maradsz? - kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal Declan, de azért Will tudta, hogy minden idegszála pattanásig feszül, ahogy várja a választ.

Szeretnéd, hogy maradjak? - évődött vele Will.

Azt hittem, ez már nem lehet kérdés - mondta Declan, ahogy lassan felemelte a kezét és óvatosan megcirógatta Will arcát.

Deco, én… nem ígérek semmit - mondta nagyot nyelve Will.

Nem is kérem, hogy ígérj bármit is. Csak azt, hogy… ne mondj egyből nemet valamire, amiről nem is tudod igazán, hogy mi az. Mit szólsz? - kérdezte közelebb hajolva Willhez, és végül gyengéden megcsókolta. Will ezúttal nem utasította vissza, bár meglehetősen bizonytalan volt, és ezt Declan is érezte. Épp csak megízlelte az ajkát, majd adott néhány finom puszit az arcára. - Szóval? - kérdezte a fülébe suttogva.

Így nem hangzik rosszul - mosolyodott el Will, de aztán cipősarkak kopogására kapták fel a fejüket, épp, mikor az ajtóban megjelent Magnus.

Ó, elnézést, nem akartam zavarni - nézett rájuk mosolyogva.

A végén még elhiszem - morogta Declan, épp elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy a nő is hallja.

Ne szemtelenkedj velem, te pimasz fráter! - kuncogott Magnus. - És nem szeretném, ha ez a dolog a munkátok rovására menne - tette még hozzá némi megjátszott szigorúsággal, majd elégedetten elvonult.

Ezt vegyük úgy, hogy megkaptuk az áldását? - húzta össze a szemöldökét Will.

Valami olyasmi - nevette el magát Declan. - Ettől jobban érzed magad?

Egy kicsivel.

Ha én ezt tudom, már rég beszélek vele - kuncogott Declan.

Meg ne merd próbálni - nevette el magát Will. - Szóval… körbevezetsz?

Inkább megmutatnám a szobádat.

Gondolom a tiéd mellet - forgatta meg a szemét Will.

Nem éppen - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Bár nincs messze. De nem tudtam igazán, mire számítsak, úgyhogy egy köztes megoldást választottam.

És jó lesz az nekem? - kuncogott Will.

Csak bízd rám magad - biztosította Declan. - Hidd el, jó lesz neked!

Jól van, jól van, a pimaszkodást hagyd meg Magnusnak.

Ugyan… szereted, mikor ilyen vagyok - állította Declan.

Hát persze - grimaszolt Will. - Indulunk már, vagy mi lesz?

Gyere! - hagyta jóvá Declan, és elvezette Willt az új szobájába, majd beléptek, és betette mögöttük az ajtót. Will egy pillantással felmérte a terepet, majd az ablakhoz sétált, hogy onnan is szemügyre vegye a kilátást. Declan lassan utánament, megállt mögötte, aztán átölelte a derekát, és a vállára hajtotta az állát.

Will…

Hm? - sandított hátra a srác.

Annyiszor próbáltam már elfojtani ezt az érzést… de… bárhogy küzdök is ellene… szeretlek! Nem kell mondanod rá semmit, csak… ki akartam mondani.

Akkor most te se mondj semmit! - kérte Will, és ahogy lassan kifújta a levegőt, próbált ellazulni a másik karjában. Declan érezte ezt, így csak adott egy puszit a hajába, és hosszú ideig csak álltak ott az ablaknál, élvezve egymás közelségét, és a csodálatos kilátást.

Will… - törte meg a csendet jó idővel később Declan.

Hm?

Gyere, körbevezetlek, mielőtt még itt ér minket az este - kuncogott Declan.

Bánnád?

Én nem, de talán a többiek hiányolnak bennünket.

Igazad lehet - vett egy nagy levegőt Will, majd lassan a másik fele fordult. - Declan…

Hm?

Nekem most a feje tetején van az egész életem…

Tudom - bólintott rá Declan. - Ha szeretnéd, segítek talpra állítani. Aztán a többit majd meglátjuk.

Én csak… nem akarlak kihasználni. Eddig is olyan sokszor megtettem…

Will… tudod, hogy én mindig itt vagyok… bármi lesz is.

Tudom, és ez sokat jelent nekem - mosolyodott el halványan Will. - Csak nem akarom, hogy csalódj és utálj ha…

Ezen ráérünk akkor gondolkodni - szakította félbe Declan. - Most vágjunk bele egy új kalandba, gyere! - fogta meg Will kezét, és maga után húzta.

A folyosón persze Will elengedte Declan kezét, de az nem neheztelt érte. Végül vagy két órát bolyongtak az épületben, felfedezve a sok emelet egy részét, és a földalatti részeket is, ami beigazolta Will sejtéseit, hogy ez a Menedék is nagyobb a felszín alatt, mint felette, aztán inkább kimentek a szabadba, ahol az abnormálisok szabadon repkedtek és rohangáltak körülöttük, és nem sokkal később egy kis tó partján álltak meg.

Te tudtál róla? - fürkészte Will a másikat.

Erről itt? - nézett körül Declan. - Nem. Három nappal előtted érkeztem, és biztosíthatlak, hogy nagyobbat néztem, mint te. Azt mindig sejtettem, hogy Magnus készül valami nagy dobásra… hogy van… egy verhetetlen ász a kezében… de erről így… nem tudtam semmit. Nem is sejtettem - mondta, mire Will megcsóválta a fejét.

El sem hiszem, hogy képes volt ezt titokban tartani.

Magnusról beszélsz, Will - figyelmeztette Declan.

Igaz - fintorgott a srác. - Szóval… te is itt fogsz dolgozni?

Részben - bólintott rá Declan.

És a londoni ház?

A londoni háznak még mindig én vagyok a vezetője. Igen, az időm egy kis részét ott fogom tölteni. Bár a lakóink közül sok már itt van, és a többi is ide kerül a közeljövőben, azért ott is maradt még munka bőven. Fel kell számolni mindent, így néha fel kell mennem, de a legtöbb projekt már ide köt.

Te már jóval többet tudsz, mint én - méregette Will.

Házvezetőként képben kell lennem bizonyos dolgokkal. Bár… ismered Magnust. Csak azt mondja el, amit feltétlen muszáj.

Beavathatnál.

Amint hivatalos lesz az itt tartózkodásod, elmondom, amit tudnod kell - fojtott el egy mosolyt Declan.

Tudod, hova menj - nézett rá morcosan Will.

Lennének ötleteim. De csak veled együtt - ugratta Declan.

Én vagyok Magnus helyettese - vette fel az elé hajított kesztyűt Will.

Amint hivatalossá teszed - húzta az agyát Declan. - Amúgy mindenkinek a saját közvetlen felettesétől kell kapnia a megfelelő információkat.

Te nem tudod, hogy az milyen.

Will… ha hiszed, ha nem, nekem is ő a közvetlen felettesem. Pontosan tudom, milyen - nevetett Declan. - De most gyere, mutatok neked valamit!

Azt hiszed, ezzel megúszod?

Miért, nem? - ugratta tovább Declan Willt. - De gyere, mert megfogom a kezed, és magammal húzlak - fenyegette meg, mire Will elhúzta a száját, és elindult. Declan csak megcsóválta a fejét, és sóhajtott, csak akkor ment utána.

Ennyire szörnyű lenne? - kérdezte, mikor mellé ért.

Mire gondolsz? - nézett rá ártatlanul Will, de Declant nem tudta átejteni.

Ha megfognám a kezed.

Nem hiszem, hogy… ez a… valami… ami van köztünk… egyelőre másra is tartozik.

Igazad lehet - hagyta rá végül Declan békülékenyen, miközben lassan megkerülték az egész épületet, és a sziklák aljában megálltak egy keskeny, felfele vezető lépcsősor előtt.

Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy ezen felmegyek?

Hm… a végtelen bátorságáról híres Will Zimmerman megijed egy kis lépcsőmászástól?

Elmész ám, tudod hova? - vette szemügyre még egyszer Will a lépcsőket, aztán lassan elindult felfele. Declan kuncogva nézett utána, aztán pár lépéssel utolérte, és szótlanul sétáltak fel, egészen a vízesés mögötti barlangig.

Wáó - állt meg Will, ahogy beléptek. A vízcseppeken megtörő fény millió szivárványt vetített a barlang falára.

Tetszik?

Szép - mosolygott Will Declanre. - Úgy tűnik, alaposan felderítetted már a helyet.

Csak kihasználtam ezt a néhány napot, míg… mondjuk úgy, szabadságon vagyok. Aztán úgyis kezdődik a mókuskerék elölről. De ilyenkor… le tudom vetkőzni magamról a katonát, és csak… élvezni az életet. Sokat sétáltam, felderítettem az egész környéket, így jutottam ide is. És… olyan szép volt, gondoltam megmutatom neked is.

Te most romantikus vagy? - fürkészte Will egy halvány mosollyal.

Nem hitted volna, hogy tudok romantikus lenni?

De tulajdonképpen igen.

Akkor? - lépett oda hozzá Declan, és hátulról átölte, és csak nézték az előttük alázúduló víztömeget. - Ha megengednéd, megmutatnám, milyen romantikus tudok lenni. Meg még sok egyéb mást is - évődött Declan a másikkal.

Képzelem - forgatta meg a szemét nevetve Will. - Nem mondaná el inkább, Mr. Romantikus, hogy mivel tervezte tölteni a nap hátralévő részét?

Hm… talán visszasétálhatnánk a házba, aztán megvacsorázhatnánk, mondjuk nálam. Utána megihatnánk egy pohár bort, beszélgethetnénk egy kicsit… tudod, csak úgy, romantikusan, aztán… a többit majd meglátjuk.

Persze, és mindjárt feleségül is mehetnék hozzád.

Nem, nem kell ennyire sietni, az ráér holnap is – nevette el magát Declan, majd elengedte Willt. – Gyere, menjünk! – mondta, és a srác ez alkalommal kivételesen szót is fogadott neki.

Végül persze egyszerűbb és kényelmesebb volt az étkezőben megvacsorázniuk, és csak utána visszavonulni Declan szobájába, ahol a férfi elővarázsolta a bort, amit Willnek ígért, majd töltött mindkettejüknek, átadta Willnek a poharát, és letelepedett mellé a kanapéra.

Mindketten tűnődve belekortyoltak a borba, és Will csak egy perccel később törte meg a csendet.

Tudod… itt, ebben a paradicsomban olyan… hihetetlen mindaz, ami az elmúlt két hétben történt… mintha csak egy rossz álom lett volna. Úgy éreztem, itt a világvége, vagy nem is tudom…

Kemény rémálom volt, az biztos – értett egyet Declan is. – De tudod, én ezt az érzést már Pakisztánban és Indiában is megismertem. Míg te holtan feküdtél az asztalon, mi próbáltunk egy egész országot evakuálni. Sok tízezer rettegő, kétségbeesett ember… szörnyű volt.

Gondolom – fintorgott Will. – De végül ott nem veszítettünk el senkit. Káli még engem is visszazavart az életbe. Most meg…

Igen, tudom – hajtotta le a fejét Declan is. – Nagyon nagy árat fizettünk. Ez nekünk, akik túléltük nagyon kemény. Még akkor is, ha tudjuk, hogy mi is bármikor meghaltunk volna, ha azzal segíthetünk az ügynek.

Nem tudom – meredt maga elé Will üveges szemekkel. – Én csak egy gyáva patkánynak érzem magam, aki mindig akkor menekül el, mikor tényleg süllyed a hajó.

Mert még mindig nem érzed száz százalékig magadénak a Menedéket – mondta Declan, majd letette a borát, és megfogta Will kezét. – Megértem, ha a lények miatt így érzel. De tudnod kell, hogy a Menedék mindenkinek nem csak egy üres szlogen. Nekünk, egyszerű embereknek ugyanúgy lehet menedék, ahogy a lényeknek is. Talán, ha innen fognád meg a dolgot, az többet segítene.

Nem tudom, Deco – szorította meg a férfi kezét Will. – Én… tudom, hogy… Magnusnak köszönhetem az életemet… mégis… másodszor hagytam cserben. Utálom magam érte.

Mindent megtettél Will, amit módodban állt. De… tényleg voltak pillanatok, mikor minden összeomlani látszott. Én megértem, hogy… nem akartad, hogy az egész maga alá temessen. És hidd el, Magnus is tudja ezt. Tudja, hogy… nem kaptál meg minden információt, és… hogy a következtetéseidet leginkább az információk hiányában hoztad. Nem hibáztat. Nem is lenne fair.

Ezt ő is tudja? – tűnt fel egy keserű mosoly Will arcán, majd húzott egy jó nagyot a borából.

Will… Teslától tanultál bort inni? – ugratta Declan.

Isten ments – tűnt fel egy viszonylag őszintébb mosoly Will arcán. – Tényleg, Tesla jól van?

Csalánba nem üt a mennykő – nyugtatta meg Declan. – Tesla jól van. És Henry is.

Akkor jó. Megkönnyebbülés.

Hé, a végén még féltékeny leszek – nevetett Declan.

Pont Teslára? – szörnyülködött Will. – Beismerem, hogy nincs túl jó ízlésem, de azért annyira nem süllyednék le… és amúgy is… miből gondolod, hogy Tesla… vevő lenne rám?

Sok mindent megélt már – vont vállat Declan. – Meglepődnék, hogy nem lenne mögötte legalább egy kósza flört egy férfival.

Igazad lehet – vont vállat Will.

És te? Neked nem akadt meg a szemed senki máson azóta? – kérdezte óvatosan fürkészve a másikat.

Mióta?

Hát… azóta, hogy többedszer megegyeztünk, hogy köztünk ez nem fog működni.

Tudod, Will… tényleg… többször is próbáltam helyre tenni magamban ezt a dolgot. Elfogadni azt, hogy te nem vonzódsz hozzám, azt, hogy megrögzött hetero vagy, és ez így van rendjén. Néha úgy éreztem, sikerült is, aztán… valahogy mindig előjöttek az érzéseim. Még ha próbáltam nem mutatni neked, akkor is. És így elég nehéz észrevenni bárkit is.

Értem – tűnődött el Will is.

És te? Abby óta senki? – fordította vissza a kérdést Declan.

Viszonylag kevés idő telt el – vont vállat Will. – És… ha valaki padlóra küld… szóval én elég lassan tudok felállni.

Magadon nem működik a terápia, pszichológuskám? – nevetett Declan. – Majd én felhúzlak a padlóról – mondta határozottan, mire Will elnevette magát.

Úgy legyen – bólintott rá, majd visszaadta a másiknak a borát, koccintottak, és ittak egy kortyot.

Tudod, Will… reméltem, hogy előbb-utóbb azért idetalálsz – tette le megint a poharát Declan.

Hát… volt egy időszak, mikor inkább szerettem volna ezt az egészet kitörölni az emlékezetemből – ismerte be egy fintorral Will.

Még engem is?

Deco… ne haragudj, de… a Menedék meg te… annyira összetartoztok…

Igen, ez így van. Jamestől tanultam az elkötelezettséget.

Jó mestered volt. Sajnálom, hogy én csak alig ismerhettem.

Minden más lenne, ha velünk lehetne még – hajtotta le a fejét Declan. – Imádná ezt a helyet.

Igen, és mi most nem lennénk ebben a kétes kimenetelű helyzetben – próbálta eltéríteni a szomorúságtól Will a másikat.

Nem – pillantott rá Declan, majd ezúttal ő volt, aki nagyot kortyolt a borából. – Will… ne azon gondolkodj, hogy mi lesz, ha így vagy úgy alakul. Csak hallgass a szívedre, és tett azt, amit igazán szeretnél. A többit majd kezeljük úgy, ahogy kell.

Oké – mosolyodott el a srác ezúttal egészen őszintén, amitől Declan is megkönnyebbült egy kissé, így témát váltott.

Csak egy egészen kis idő, hogy mozgásba lendüljön itt is a gépezet – pillantott ki az ablakon. – És akkor az életünk visszatér a normális kerékvágásba.

Normális? – nézett rá kételkedve Will. – Nekem tudod, mikor volt utoljára olyan? Talán soha. De ha azt a káoszt, amiben Magnus mellet részünk van, normálisnak hívod… akkor igazad van – tette még hozzá. – Nem semmi ez a hely itt. Nagyobb, mint eddig bármi, amit el tudtam volna képzelni a hálózat berkein belül.

Tudod, hogy a főnököd enyhén megalomániás.

Enyhén? – kérdezett vissza Will. – Amúgy az én főnököm a te főnököd is.

Igaz. Szóval… azért tetszik? – fürkészte Declan Willt.

Elképesztő – csóválta meg a fejét a srác.

Örülök. És… ez azt jelenti, hogy döntöttél?

Maradok – mosolyodott el Will. – De azért Magnus had főjön a levében még egy kicsit.

Ó, Will… előbb tudta, mit döntesz, mint te magad.

Legalább az illúziót hagyd meg nekem – lökte meg viccesen Will a másikat.

Oké – egyezett bele nevetve Declan.

Miután ezen kimulatták magukat, néhány percig csendben iszogatták a borukat, aztán Will kicsit komolyabban nézett a másikra.

Declan, mondd, mit látsz bennem? – kérdezte. Declanben egy pillanatra felmerült, hogy elüti a kérdést valamivel, de aztán inkább eltűnődött.

Erőt… igaz, jól álcázod, de ott van. Kitartást. Dacot. Elszántságot. Bátorságot. Hogy akkor is nekifeszülsz egy feladatnak, amikor szent meggyőződésed, hogy nem tudod megcsinálni. És a végén mindig meg tudod. A humorodat. Igaz, csak akkor jön elő, amikor épp nem eszed magad valamin, de bírom a humorodat – mondta, majd megcirógatta a másik arcát. – A szemedet, ami úgy csillog, mikor nevetsz. A mosolyodat. És azt, hogy… amikor néha… nagy ritkán le tudunk ülni így beszélgetni… mint most… annyira egy hullámhosszon vagyunk – mondta, majd egy halvány mosollyal lehajtotta a fejét. – Ne kérdezzek vissza, ugye?

Deco… tudod, hogy… mindig felnéztem rád. Szakmailag éppúgy, mint emberileg. Mindig csodáltalak. És… a pimaszságod… meg a pimasz mosolyod… olyan…

Na milyen? – nevette el magát Declan. – Szereted? – kérdezte mosolyogva, de a szeme kissé komolyabban csillogott.

Igen – bólintott rá Will.

Nem rossz kezdet – mondta elégedetten Declan. – Erre iszunk? – kérdezte, majd töltött egy újabb adagot mindkettejüknek, és koccintottak.

És… nem fog hiányozni London? A házad? Szenvedélyesen szeretted… mindkettőt – vizslatta Will a másikat.

Igen – bólintott rá Declan. – Elmondhatatlanul fog hiányozni. Ahogy mindannyiunknak a saját háza, a saját otthona. De idővel talán megemésztjük. A padlásszobám hiányozni fog. A házam hangulata. Ez a hely csodálatos, de… minden új, minden modern…

Igen, tudom, miről beszélsz. Nálunk is… a falakból áradt a múlt… ez… megismételhetetlen.

Igen. De… semmi nem tart örökké… James is mindig ezt mondta. Sokat beszélgettünk erről. Hogy… hogyan éli meg a változást. Hisz… óhatatlanul… folyton változott körülötte a világ.

És? Mit mondott?

Voltak dolgok, amik jobban hiányoztak neki, mások kevésbé. Sok dologhoz ragaszkodott, még akkor is, mikor már… kimentek a divatból. Sokan furcsán néztek rá, de én olyannak szerettem… minden régi hóbortjával együtt. És igazából legtöbbje… nem is volt hóbort. Egy régi, jobb világot idézett meg a jelenben. Hát… itt mi is egy régi, jobb világot fogunk képviselni. Főleg azoknak, akik majd csak ezek után ismerik meg a Menedéket – kortyolt Declan a borába.

Talán nem lesz rosszabb ez a világ, mint a régi – reménykedett Will, de Declan sóhajtott.

Nem tudom, Will… a világ… már régóta nem túl jó irányba halad.

Hé, te becsíptél! – próbálta kitéríteni a másikat a töprengő hangulatából Will.

Megrészegített a jelenléted – nevette el magát a férfi.

Meg a borocska, amit megittál.

Lehet – vont vállat Declan. – Ritkán iszom sörnél erősebbet, így hamar megárt. De most jólesik.

Hát, örülök, hogy jól érzed magad. De nekem meg kéne keresnem Magnust, az az érzésem, még ma szeretné megkapni a választ.

Ne már, ne menj el! – kérte Declan.

A főnököm vár – nevetett Will. – És még a szobámban is be kell rendezkednem.

Nem is hoztál magaddal semmit, csak egy zseblámpát. Mit akarsz rendezkedni? Ha itt maradsz, adok neked egy pólót, amiben alhatsz - évődött vele Declan.

És gondolom, segítesz átöltözni – kuncogott Will.

Bármiben segítek – nézett rá egy kihívó pillantással a másik.

Mondom én, hogy te becsíptél. De ne siess ennyire, jó?

Will… van neked fogalmad, milyen négy évig várni valakire?

Nincs – látta be a srác. – De arról van, hogy milyen belecsöppenni egy ismeretlen világba, amiről fogalmad sincs. Nem először történik velem.

Á, illúzióromboló vagy – morgott Declan. – De jól van, legyen. Menj, és tedd boldoggá a főnöködet. Ma még nem leszek féltékeny rá.

Persze, persze – kuncogott Will, majd letette a poharát, de Declan elkapta a kezét, mielőtt felállt volna.

Ilyen könnyen azért nem engedlek el!

Sejtettem – mosolygott Will, mire Declan megcirógatta az arcát.

Mindig hamar belerázódtál az ismeretlen világokba – mondta neki, majd közelebb hajolt hozzá, és gyengéden megcsókolta, aztán egy pimasz mosollyal elhúzódott tőle. – De most menekülj, mert fél perc múlva nem mész innen sehova!

Holnap találkozunk – ígérte Will, aztán kislisszolt Declan szobájából, az pedig egyre növekvő elégedettséggel nézett utána.


	7. Chapter 7

A következő két hétben Will és Declan lassan belerázódtak az új munkakörülményekbe, és felvették újra a Menedék ritmusát. Eközben fokozatosan közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, esténként sokat beszélgettek, többnyire egy-egy pohár bor társaságában, de mikor elálmosodtak egy gyengéd csók után Will még mindig visszavonult a saját szobájába. Declan nem akarta sürgetni, tudta, hogy Willnek sok előítéletet kell ledöntenie magában, és különben is, az elmúlt évek folyamatos visszautasítása után úgy érezte, már ez is egy óriási lépés előre. Hisz igaz, hogy csak a szobája zárt ajtaja mögött, de megölelhette Willt, és ahogy meghitten beszélgettek esténként, bármikor megfoghatta a kezét, vagy megsimogathatta, Will már egyáltalán nem jött zavarba tőle, sőt, a legtöbbször egy szívdöglesztő mosollyal jutalmazta Declan próbálkozásait. Ugyanakkor azt is érezte, hogy Willben még mindig van egy határ, amit nem akar átlépni. Tervezte, hogy néhány napon belül rákérdez, hogy megpróbálja kideríteni, mi az, ami még mindig visszatartja,, de tényleg nem akarta sürgetni a másikat, így folyton halogatta ezt a dolgot.

Pár nappal később aztán úgy alakult, hogy fel kellett mennie valamiért a felszínre. Gondolta gyorsan elköszön Willtől, hogy a srác ne aggódjon miatta, hogy szó nélkül eltűnt, így bekopogott Will irodájába.

Elmész? – pillantott fel Will a munkájából, mikor a délután közepén Declan kabátban sétált be hozzá.

Fel kell mennem pár napra, de sietek vissza - ígérte. – Hozzak neked valamit?

Tulajdonképpen nem kell semmi – tűnődött el Will. – Hozhatsz egy üveg finom bort, majd valamelyik este megisszuk.

Jól hangzik – bólintott rá Declan. – Feltétlen hozok – mondta, majd odasétált Willhez, és felé nyújtotta a kezét, aztán felhúzta a székből a srácot, mikor az megfogta. – Hiányozni fogsz. Mióta… együtt vagyunk… minden estét együtt töltöttünk.

Tényleg – gondolta végig Will. – Furcsa lesz.

Igen. Azért kapok egy búcsúcsókot, hogy legyen mivel kitartanom, míg visszajövök?

Persze – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Will arcán, de Declannek úgy tűnt, nem kitörően lelkes. Betudta annak, hogy a srácot épp most zökkentette ki a munkából, és ezért nincs jelen a pillanatban. Megcirógatta az arcát, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Próbálta az emlékezetébe vésni a srác közelségét, a csókja ízét, de közben valahogy mégis érezte, hogy Will még most sincs jelen teljesen. A csókja inkább csak automatikus volt, mint érzéki, és ez zavarta Declant. Először próbált nem tudomást venni róla, de aztán kénytelen volt. Ennek a csóknak a személytelensége sok mindent elárult a számára, még akkor is, ha nem akart szembenézni vele. Végül elfogadta, hogy nem tehet mást.

Will… - húzódott el Declan a másiktól, de csak annyira, hogy a homlokához döntötte a homlokát. – Will, miért akarsz magadra erőltetni valamit, amit se tested se lelked nem kíván? – kérdezte, aztán felemelte a fejét, hogy a másik szemébe nézhessen, de Will csak lesütötte a szemét.

Én nem… - kezdett dadogni, de Declan csak szomorúan sóhajtott, és megcirógatta az arcát.

Will… olyan sokszor ígértem már meg neked… hogy mindig melletted leszek. Akkor is, ha nincs köztünk több, mint barátság. Will, figyelj rám! – kérte szelíden. – Most tényleg el kell mennem, de… ha visszajövök, beszéljük ezt meg! Őszintén, jó? Will, ez nagyon fontos. Mindkettőnkért.

Rendben – egyezett bele a srác is szomorúan. – Declan, én…

Ssss – tette a szájára két ujját Declan. – Mindent megbeszélünk, ígérem! Sietek vissza! – mondta, majd még megcirógatta Will arcát, és kisétált a szobából.

Declan teljesen lehangoltan sétált a felszín fele, és tudta jól, hogy az útja azzal fog telni, hogy ezen töpreng. Vajon jól érezte, hogy Will nem kívánja őt úgy, ahogy ő kívánja őt? De akkor mi volt ez az egész az elmúlt hetekben? Vajon Will csak neki hazudott, vagy saját magának is? Lehet, hogy saját magával is elhitette, hogy ő is akarja ezt az egészet? Vagy tényleg annyira össze volt zavarodva, hogy minden szalmaszálba belekapaszkodott, amit valaki csak felé nyújtott? Ezer kérdés, talán millió kavargott Declan fejében, ahogy London fele tartott, és ahogy jöttek az újabb és újabb kérdések, csak még jobban összezavarodott. Willt mindig határozott srácnak tartotta, olyannak, aki mindig tudja, mit akar, nem értette, miért ment volna bele egy ilyen játékba, ha a lelke mélyén nem akarja igazán. Mi értelme volt? Mit akart vele elérni? Hisz sejtenie kellett volna, hogy minél később derül ki az igazság, annál komolyabb nyomot hagy majd mindkettejükben, és a barátságukban.

Ahogy sokasodtak a fejében a kérdések, egyre inkább tudta, hogy ezt egyedül nem fogja tudni kibogozni. Segítségre lesz szüksége. Egy olyan ember segítségére, aki a bölcsességével és a zsenialitásával mindig sokkal jobban átlátta a dolgokat, mint ő. Most még kapóra is jött, hogy épp Londonba tartott, így elhatározta, hogy amint végez a hivatalos dolgával, kimegy a temetőbe, hogy James tanácsát kérje. Végül, ahogy megérkezett Londonba, kényszerítette magát, hogy a munkára koncentráljon, de két nappal később a motorjával lefékezett a temető előtt, majd némi tűnődés után leszállt, és besétált.

James, segíts nekem, kérlek! – ült le Declan a fűbe James sírja mellett, gondolatban megszólítva régi szerelmét. – Nem tudom, mit tegyek… Annyira elkeserítő ez az egész – hajtotta a tenyerébe a fejét. – Talán nem neked kellene elmondanom ezt az egészet… nem fair neked beszélnem róla… de talán úgyis tudod. Tudod, mit érzek Will iránt… hogy milyen fontos nekem. És talán azt is, miért vagyok ennyire összezavarodva – mesélte, miközben úgy érezte, James odasétál hozzá, és lassan, nehézkesen letelepszik a saját sírköve szélére. Declan nem nézett fel, félt, hogy az érzés, az illúzió szertefoszlik, ha kinyitja a szemét. – Te mindig olyan tisztán láttál mindent… mondd meg, mit tegyek!

Biztos vagy benne, hogy akarod tudni, mit gondolok? – kérdezte James halkan, türelmesen, ahogy régen is mindig beszélt hozzá, ha maga alatt volt valamiért. Érdekes módon James mindig átlátta a hangulatait, és mindig tudta, hogy szóljon hozzá, és hogyan segíthet. Declan már akkor is végtelenül hálás volt ezért.

Igen.

Emlékszel még a kapcsolatunk kezdetére? – kérdezte James elmerengve.

Igen – mosolyodott el halványan Declan, ahogy benne is felidéződtek az első napok.

Riadt voltál, és zavaradott.

Ez nem fedi le azt, amit éreztem.

Tudom. Láttam a szemedben, mikor első este elköszöntél. Nagyon… aggódtam érted akkor. Egy percet sem aludtam aznap éjjel – ismerte be James.

Mégsem jöttél utánam – mondta értetlenül Declan.

Nem.

Miért?

Mert nem akartam elkövetni azt a hibát, amit most neked majdnem sikerült.

Belerángatni akaratom ellenére – értette meg Declan, hova akar kilyukadni a másik.

Igen.

De Will… - kezdett volna ellenkezni a srác, de James nem hagyta, hogy belelovalja magát, szelíden, de határozottan félbeszakította.

Sosem akarta. És a szíved mélyén mindig is tisztában voltál ezzel. Már az első pillanatban, mikor felismerted, hogy mit érzel iránta. Már jóval azelőtt, hogy először megcsókoltad.

Igen. Igazad van – látta be Declan, és ettől még inkább elszomorodott. – Csak nem akartam látni. Olyan édes volt a remény. A remény, hogy… még ha sokáig várnom kell is rá, egyszer az enyém lehet.

Tudom. Tudom, hogy ez a remény vakított el, de amit teszel, az nem helyes, Declan… engedd el!

Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Declan.

Akkor? Mit teszel? Hogyan tovább? – kérdezte egy elnéző mosollyal a férfi.

Nem tudom, James… nem tudom, hogyan tovább. Nem tudom, mit tehetnék.

Egyetlen helyes megoldás van, és ezt te is tudod – győzködte James kedvesen.

Szeretem őt… - makacskodott tovább Declan.

Éppen ezért kell belátnod, hogy nem lesz boldog, ha magad mellé kényszeríted. Engedd el! Engedd, hogy boldog legyen!

Abbyvel… - szorította össze a szemét Declan.

Talán vele. Vagy bárki mással. Ki tudja? Declan… szeretnéd, hogy boldog legyen?

Igen. Én mindig csak ezt szerettem volna.

Akkor engedned kell, hogy máshol találja meg a boldogságot.

És én? Velem mi lesz?

Te is megtalálod majd a saját boldogságodat.

Nem voltam boldog, mióta elmentél. A fenébe, James… hogy engedhettelek el?

Declan! Ideje belátnod, hogy ami történt, nem a te hibád volt – vált kissé szigorúbbá az idősebb férfi hangja.

Hülyeség!

Hát szoktam én neked hülyeségeket mondani? Én? És pont neked? – dorgálta tovább James a másikat. - Declan? Így ismersz?

Nem. De akkor is… tennem kellett volna valamit!

Nem az akció miatt haltam meg, Declan. Hanem mert makacs voltam és büszke. Te ismersz engem, jobban, mint bárki más, tudod, hogy mindig is ez volt a gyengém. Az átkozott büszkeség. Te mindenkinél többször tapasztaltad meg, hogy ez az egyetlen, ami miatt hajlamos voltam… hibákat elkövetni. Mindig is fenn akartam tartani a tévedhetetlen zseni látszatát. Akkor is, amikor meghaltam. Ez nem a te hibád. És nem is Helené, vagy a többieké, akik ott voltak. Csak az enyém. Érted?

James…

Nem szabad tovább hibáztatnod magad. Eddig is butaság volt. Már az elején tudnod kellett volna, hogy nem miattad történt. És ideje engem is elengedned.

Ha Willt elengedem, nem marad más csak az emlékeink…

És örökre a múltban ragadsz – bólintott rá James.

Szükségem van az emlékeinkre.

Nem azt kérem, hogy felejtsd el az emlékeinket, kedves. Csak azt, hogy ne élj a múltban. Az emlékek mindig veled maradnak, mindig erőt meríthetsz belőlük. Most is segíteni fognak. Segíteni fognak talpra állni. De ha túljutsz Willen, nem szabad többé elveszned a múltban. Meg kell élned a jelent. Nyitottnak kell lenned az újra.

Elárulhatnád, hogy csináljam…

Declan!

Felejtsem el Willt, ez parancs… igen, értettem – csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

Ha ez a hangnem működik, ám legyen – mondta James, mire Declan próbált némi nyugalmat erőltetni magára. – Ifjonti hév – mosolygott James -, néha tényleg csak ez működik nálad. A szigorúság.

Ha dacos vagyok, mindig is csak te tudtál áttörni rajta – mosolyodott el Declan.

De most ideje félretenned ezt a dacot, és úgy gondolkodni, ahogy tanítottam. Becsülettel és tartással.

Tudom. Talán… csak féltem a magánytól… - töprengett el Declan. - Attól, hogy… ha elengedem Willt, az érzéseimet iránta… akkor megint… olyan egyedül leszek, mint amikor elveszítettelek.

Tudom, milyen nehéz lehetett neked… nagyon sajnálom, kedves! – mondta vigasztalón James. – Hidd el… engem is nagyon bántott akkor… hogy ezt tettem veled. De most higgy nekem… ha Will úgy lenne melletted, hogy nem szeret… ugyanolyan magányos lennél… még ha azt is hazudnád magadnak, hogy nem. El kell fogadnod ezt! El kell engedned mindent, ami régi… hogy befogadhasd az újat. Nem ígérem, hogy könnyű lesz. Nem lesz könnyű. De hidd el, ez a helyes út. Véget kell vetned ennek a sehova sem vezető butaságnak, Declan! Tudom, hogy ijesztő a gondolat, hogy egyedül legyél… bár, ha belegondolsz, az elmúlt években is magányos voltál.

De gondolhattam rá…

Igen, ez igaz. De ettől még nem volt melletted. Nem ölelt át, mikor fáradt voltál, vagy szomorú voltál… csak a gondolataidban volt ott. Declan, ez a kezdetektől egy egyoldalú dolog volt.

Sokszor számíthattam rá.

Nem erről beszélek, Declan. Bármikor számíthatsz rá. Will igaz barát. De nem kérhetsz tőle többet. Nem tud adni többet. Látod… megpróbálta, és nem ment.

Tudom – látta be Declan is. – De… az elmúlt két hét… olyan volt… mintha álmodnék- sóhajtott álmodozva. - Még ha hazudtam is magamnak. És ő is magának. Tudom, hogy így volt, és hogy véget kell vetnem ennek, de… olyan nehéz eszerint cselekedni azok után, hogy… úgy éreztem, egy kicsit tényleg közelebb kerültünk.

Pedig erősnek kell lenned. Neked kell meghoznod ezt a döntést, és ha megtetted, következetesen ki kell tartanod mellette.

Úgy lesz, James – ígérte szomorúan Declan. – Mellettem leszel, míg túl leszek rajta?

Légy túl rajta most – javasolta James.

Igazad van – bólintott rá Declan. – Mindenben. Mint mindig – mosolyodott el. – Bár előbb eljöttem volna hozzád…

Nem hittél volna nekem – rázta meg a fejét James. – Végig kellett járnod ezt az utat. Megtapasztalni mindazt, amit megtapasztaltál. És kellett az az utolsó csók… hogy belásd, nem működik.

Nagyon haragszol rám?

Egy kicsit igen. Több évnyi felesleges bonyodalmat okoztál magadnak. Megúszhattad volna, ha józanul gondolkodsz. Már rég túl lehetnél rajta.

Tudod, hogy nem erre gondolok.

Szeretném, ha boldog lennél, Declan. És azt úgy nem lehet, ha az emlékemhez láncolod magad. Nem, kedves, nem haragszom. Emiatt soha ne aggódj! Éld úgy az életed, hogy boldog legyél. És tudd, hogy örülök neki! Mindig örülni fogok, ha boldognak látlak.

Köszönöm, James!

Ugyan. Ez természetes – mosolyodott el halványan James, majd vett egy nagy levegőt. – És most ideje elköszönnünk – mondta, és erőt gyűjtött, hogy felálljon, mire Declanben bekapcsolt a régi ösztön, hogy segítsen a párjának, és ezzel egy időben kinyitotta a szemét, és az illúzió azonnal eltűnt.

Francba – morgott Declan hangosan, aztán gondolatban folytatta. – James, ne haragudj!

Ugyan miért haragudnék? – hallotta Declan a férfi hangját, de már nagyon messziről. – Ez a kedvesség volt az egyik dolog, amit annyira szerettem benned. De most menj, és tedd rendbe az életed!

Úgy lesz – ígérte Declan. – Köszönöm, James! – mondta még, de mivel erre már nem kapott választ, még pár percig állt ott tűnődve, aztán megfordult, és csak megforgatta a szemét, ahogy meglátta Magnust, aki egy közeli fa törzsének támaszkodva őt figyelte.

Nyomkövető van rajtam? – sétált oda a nőhöz egy elfojtott félmosollyal.

Nem kellett nyomkövető ahhoz, hogy tudjam, ide fogsz jönni – fürkészte a nő. – Segített?

James mindig segít – tért ki a válasz elől Declan.

Akkor gyere! – mosolygott a nő Declanre, és kifele indultak a temetőből.

Igazi volt? – törte meg a csendet Declan, mikor már a kapu fele közeledtek.

Mire gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza ártatlanul a nő.

Tényleg itt volt? Tényleg itt volt, vagy csak a saját tudatalattimmal sikerült társalognom?

Nem tudom, szerinted? – sandított Magnus Declanre.

Te nem érezted a jelenlétét?

Ez most a te történeted, Declan.

Illúzióromboló tudsz lenni, Magnus.

Igen, talán ez a népszerűtlenségem egyik oka - vont vállat a nő, mikor kisétáltak a kapun. – De most ne azon agyalj, hogy igazi volt vagy sem… menj, és tedd rendbe az életed! – mondta Magnus, mire Declannek összeszűkült a szeme. Magnus azonban nem ijedt meg tőle, csak elfojtott egy mosolyt, még megszorította Declan karját, és elsétált.

Declan tűnődve nézett utána, és bár a tapasztalata valóságosságában már nem kételkedett, úgy érezte, van mit végiggondolnia, így felült a motorjára, hazahajtott, készített magának egy teát, és felment a padlásszobába, ahova mindig rejtőzött, ha valami nyomasztotta.

Sokáig tűnődött James szavain, de tudat alatt azt is tudta, hogy már akkor meghozta a döntést, mikor Jamesszel beszélgettek, és hogy a férfi kérésének megfelelően következetesen ki is fog tartani mellette, bármilyen nehéz lesz is. Most már csak erőt kell gyűjtenie hozzá. Tudta, hogy Will is ugyanúgy hazudik magának, ahogy ő is tette az elmúlt hetekben, így számított némi ellenállásra a részéről. De tudta, hogy ennek ellenére is ki kell tartania a döntése mellett. Még akkor is, ha Will esetleg megharagszik rá egy időre. Végül majd lecsillapodik és megbékél. Csak neki kell mindezt túlélni valahogy.


	8. Chapter 8

Declan két nappal később tért vissza a Menedék központjába. Ez idő alatt minden hivatalos dolgát elintézte, és bár a lelkét nem sikerült teljesen helyre tennie, úgy érezte, hogy sikerült annyi erőt összegyűjtenie, hogy kitartson az elhatározása mellett, bármi történjen is.

Mikor megérkezett, gyorsan jelentést tett Magnusnak mindarról, amit intézett, aztán kimentette magát, és eltűnt a szobájában egy kis időre. Úgy gondolta, hogy a hosszú út után jár neki annyi idő, hogy kényelmesen letusoljon, átöltözzön, és csak akkor induljon el rendbe tenni az életét, mikor kissé összeszedte magát.

A zuhany végtelenül jólesett neki, szíve szerint ki sem mászott volna alóla egy jó darabig. A meleg víz kellemesen elzsongította, és sok feszültséget is kimosott belőle. Declan gyanította, hogy ennek egy jó része vissza fog térni, legalábbis egy időre, így végül egy sóhajjal megadta magát, elzárta a vizet, majd megtörölközött, és felöltözött. Egy kis időre még odasétált az ablakhoz, és megtámaszkodva a párkányon a békés tájon nyugtatta a szemét, és már majdnem rászánta magát az indulásra, mikor kopogtak az ajtaján.

Gyere! – szólt ki Declan, mire kinyílt az ajtaja, és egy meglehetősen bizonytalan Will tűnt fel benne. – Gyere nyugodtan! – mondta neki Declan, és próbált egy megnyugtatónak szánt mosolyt küldeni a srác fele, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy valóban olyanra sikerült.

Declan… - tett felé néhány bizonytalan lépést Will, miután betette maga mögött az ajtót.

Gyere, üljünk le! – hívta a kanapéjához Declan, és letelepedtek. Érezte magán Will pillantását, és azt is, hogy a srác is érzi benne a változást. És csak részben abból vonhatta le a következtetéseit, hogy nem úgy fogadta, mint az elmúlt két hétben, ha bejött a szobájába. Korábban mindig egy puszival, öleléssel várta, most Will távolságtartást, és még valami mást is érzett benne.

Történt valami? – kérdezte.

Beszéltem valakivel, akivel már régen kellett volna – ismerte be Declan.

És…

És ez a valaki megerősített abban, amit a szívem mélyén már rég tudtam – mondta Declan, és egy szomorú mosollyal a másik fele fordult.

Vége?

Igen, vége – erősítette meg Declan.

Sajnálom, Deco… én…

Nem, Will, nem sajnálod, és nem is kell. Életed legnagyobb butaságát készültél elkövetni. De miért, Will? Mondd meg nekem, hogy miért? – kérdezte Declan még mindig értetlenül.

Mert… szükségem volt rád… szükségem van rád – ismerte be Will. – Kihasználtalak… pedig pont ezt nem akartam. Ne haragudj!

Nem, nem haragszom… csak… nem tudom, mit kellett volna mondanom, hogy elhidd… hogy melletted vagyok… akkor is, ha… ha nem bújsz be az ágyamba.

Én csak… láttam, mennyire szeretnéd – hajtotta le a fejét Will, mire Declan megcsóválta a fejét.

A jó ég áldjon meg Will! Tényleg nem érted? Ha megtesszük… úgy hogy nem akarod… arra ráment volna a barátságunk! Ha rád erőltettem volna… úgy, hogy az egész csak… viszolygást vált ki belőled… azt sosem bocsátod meg nekem!

Tudom, hogy igazad van – fintorgott a srác -, csak…

Nincs csak – sóhajtott Declan. – Elfelejtjük ezt a sok butaságot, és minden rendbe jön.

Te is? – kérdezte kételkedve Will.

Már rendben vagyok, Will – mosolyodott el tűnődve Declan.

Elmondod? Elmondod, hol jártál?

Londonban – vont vállat Declan.

Konkrétabban?

Nem biztos, hogy tudnod kell erről.

Deco… már nem is bízol bennem? – fürkészte Will a másikat, és úgy tűnt bántva érzi magát ettől.

Ez az érzelmi zsarolósdi elég gyerekes – nézett rá Declan félrebillentett fejjel.

Ezt Magnusnak is megmondhatnád – nevette el magát Will.

Igaz, csak a mesteredtől tanultad – mosolygott Declan is. – De azért rájöhettél volna már, hogy nálam más módszerek célravezetőbbek. És ha már ennyire tudni akarod, a Highgate temetőben jártam, meglátogattam Jamest – számolt be Declan elkomolyodva arról, merre járt valójában.

Értem – hajtotta le a fejét Will.

Már sokkal korábban meg kellett volna tennem. Már rég… szükségem lett volna az éleslátására, a logikájára…

Mit mondott neked?

Azt, hogy… bolond voltam, hogy nem láttam be már rég, hogy semmi értelme. Be kellett volna látnom már akkor… legkésőbb akkor, mikor… visszatértünk a Bering-tengerről. Mikor elmondtam neked, hogy mit érzek, és megbeszéltük, hogy te nem. Itt kellett volna véget vetnem az egésznek. Ha nem jóval korábban. De én bolond voltam, és kergettem egy délibábot. Vagy, ahogy James szokta mondani… olyan javíthatatlan álmodozó vagy néha… olyan romantikus álmodozó… mindig ezt mondta… Bár nem tudom, ez mennyire volt álmodozás, és mennyire önzés. Vagy szimplán csak ragaszkodás egy butasághoz. Mindenesetre hiba volt. Szóval… Will… hálás vagyok az elmúlt hetekért… nagyon sokat kaptam tőled… csodálatos perceket, amiket sosem fogok elfelejteni. És talán… nem történt olyasmi, amit… megbántál volna… de most tényleg ideje tiszta lappal kezdenünk, és… új alapokra helyezni a kapcsolatunkat.

Ez nagyon… hivatalosan hangzik – fintorgott Will.

Will, mindkettőnknek kell egy kis idő, hogy átrendezze magában a dolgokat – sóhajtott Declan, aztán a másikra mosolygott. – És hogy levetkőzzük a bűntudatunkat.

Én hazudtam neked – húzta el a száját Will. – Meg egy kicsit magamnak is… neked miért lenne bűntudatod?

Azért, mert a szívem mélyén tudtam, hogy így van, mégis belementem a játékba. Kihasználtam a helyzetet.

Hogy ki használt ki kit, abban versenyezhetnénk – húzta el a száját Will.

Nem szeretnék – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – Csak végre túl lenni ezen az egészen, és fellélegezni.

És… hogyan tovább?

Azt hiszem, pár nap elég lesz mindkettőnknek, hogy tényleg barátként forduljunk egymás felé. Aztán hétvégén felmehetünk sörözni egyet. Mit szólsz?

Benne vagyok. Úgyis lenne dolgom odafent – tűnt fel egy bizakodó mosoly Will arcán is.

Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – bólintott rá Declan.

Igen.

Remek. Akkor… megyek dolgozni – állt fel Declan.

Este van már, Deco…

Nem baj. Három napot lógtam odafent, utol kell érnem magam. Amúgy meg… segít gyorsabban feledkezni. Jó éjt, Will! Pihenj, most már nyugodtan alhatsz.

Igazad van. Jó éjt, Declan! – köszönt el Will is, így együtt kiléptek a folyosóra, Declan elsétált a laborja fele, Will pedig tényleg visszavonult a szobájába.

Öt perccel később Declan letelepedett a laborjába, de még néhány percig tűnődött a történteken, csak az után látott munkához, de végül nem lepődött meg, mikor egy fél órával később kopogtak az ajtaján, és Magnus dugta be a fejét.

Bejöhetek?

Te sem tudsz aludni? – tűnt fel egy elkínzott mosoly Declan arcán.

Tudod, hogy nem szoktam.

Jó neked.

Á, ne hidd! – nevette el magát Magnus. – Ez is egy kétélű fegyver, mint sok minden más.

Gondolom – bólintott rá Declan megértőn. – Tehetek érted valamit?

Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy vagy?

Jobban, azt hiszem – tűnődött el Declan. – Meglepő… igen, bármilyen meglepő, jobban vagyok. Hiányzik Will… nagyon… és a gondolat, hogy bármikor odamehetek hozzá, megölelhetem… de mégis… úgy érzem, jobb ez így.

És Will?

Még össze van zavarodva… nem érti, hogy miért csinálom. Talán még azt is kétségbe vonja, hogy valaha is szerettem igazán. De reggelre megérti, és megkönnyebbül, biztos vagyok benne.

Az jó – bólintott rá Magnus.

Már sokkal előbb le kellett volna állítanom az egészet – állt fel Declan, és az ablakhoz sétált. Bár odakint sötét volt, azért a szemben lévő épület fényeit jól látta.

Declan, mindenki vágyik arra, hogy szeressék, és szerethessen.

Igen. De kierőszakolni nem lehet. Megpróbálhatod elérni… egyszer, kétszer… de ha nem megy… felesleges erőltetni. Legkésőbb egy év után be kell látnia az embernek, hogy rossz ajtón kopogtat.

Ez igaz. De Will is hülye volt.

Ez tény. De okolhatnánk egymást az idők végezetéig… semmi értelme nem lenne. Lezártuk, és kész. Holnap már egy új nap virrad.

Hála Jamesnek.

Igen. Tudod, Magnus… néha elmondhatatlanul hiányzik.

Nekem is – ismerte be a nő, majd Declanre mosolygott. – Meg ne sértődj!

Szeretett téged – sandított rá a férfi.

Declan… köztünk nem működött…

Tudom. De ettől még szeretett téged.

De te voltál, aki boldoggá tetted.

Bár itt lehetne még velünk. Imádná ezt a helyet.

Nem, ez túl modern Jamesnek – vetette ellen Magnus.

Nem, ne hidd – mosolyodott el Declan. – James szerette az új dolgokat. Voltak dolgok, amiben szerette a hagyományokat, igen, de… hidd el, ezt a helyet szeretné.

Lehet. És te? Te szereted?

Igen. De nagyon sok minden van, ami a londoni házhoz köt. Döntenem kéne?

Nem. Nem fontos.

Ha dönthetnék, Londonban maradnék, ugye tudod?

Tudom, Declan. Nem is várok tőled mást.

Akkor jó.

De már nincs helyünk a felszínen – sóhajtott Magnus tűnődve. - Rövid időn belül idekerül az utolsó patkószögig minden és mindenki.

Tudom. Megszokom a helyet. Mire te is – tette hozzá még némi iróniával a férfi, hisz tudta, hogy Magnus még nála is erősebben kötődött a saját házához.

Remek – mosolygott rá Magnus, majd vett egy nagy levegőt. - Szerintem tegyük el magunkat holnapra. Mit szólsz?

Menj csak, én még maradok egy kicsit. Megpróbálok kevesebb kárt okozni, mint hasznot.

Majd holnap helyrehozod – nevette el magát a nő. – Jó éjt, Declan!

Neked is – biccentett még a férfi, majd nézte, ahogy a főnöke kifele indul, de aztán megtorpan az ajtóban, és visszafordul.

Van egy… feltörekvő tehetség az egyetemen. Biokémikus. Kitűnőek a jegyei, ambiciózus, már most több kutatásban is részt vesz… és… szerintem meleg. Mit gondolsz, felvegyük?

Ha feltörekvő tehetség, mindenképp vedd fel – bólintott rá Declan. – Az, hogy meleg-e vagy sem… majd pár hónap múlva biztos érdekelni fog, most még annyira nem.

Akkor pár hónap múlva beszélünk róla – ígérte Magnus.

Rendben – bólintott rá egy halvány mosollyal Declan, és nézte, ahogy a nő kimegy a laborból. Még vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán megcsóválta a fejét, majd úgy tervezte a következő néhány órában megpróbál valóban a munkájára koncentrálni.

Eközben Magnus is meggondolta magát, és nem lefeküdni ment, hanem bekopogott Will szobájába.

Beengedsz? – kérdezte az emberét, mikor az ajtót nyitott.

Nem biztos, hogy ilyen hiányos öltözékben kell fogadnom a főnökömet – nézett végig magán Will, aki már lefekvéshez készülődött, így csak egy boxer és egy póló volt rajta.

Nem először látlak hiányos öltözékben – nevette el magát Magnus, mire Will egy sóhajjal belátta, hogy a főnökének igaza van, ő is elmosolyodott, és beengedte a nőt a szobájába. – Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Magnus, miközben letelepedett az egyik fotelba.

Most pszichológiai elemzést vársz? – fintorgott a srác.

Nem, csak egy rövid és lényegre törő választ.

Szarul – vont vállat Will.

Rövid és lényegre törő – bólintott rá Magnus.

Hogy érezném magam, Magnus? Hülye voltam, és most ketten isszuk a levét. Ó, Istenem, mekkora hülye voltam – roskadt le Will az ágy sarkára, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

Most már minden rendbe jön.

Declan utálni fog.

Nem fog.

Magnus! Átvertem. Hazudtam neki. Kihasználtam.

Ő is hülye volt. Ne licitáljatok egymásra! Csak… lépjetek tovább. És… tiszteljétek egymást annyira, hogy őszinték lesztek egymáshoz. Ez a mai nap talán jó kezdet.

Utálom ezt.

Mit? – nézett rá kérdőn Magnus.

Mindig mindenki annyira tudja, hogy őszintének kell lenni, meg, hogy az milyen jó dolog, meg így tisztességes, meg minden. A francba Magnus, nézz körül a valóságban!

És forduljak magamba erősen, igaz? – tűnt fel egy fancsali mosoly a nő képén.

Ezt sem én mondtam – húzta el a száját Will.

Sok mindenben rossz példa vagyok, Will, és te ezt mindenkinél jobban tudod – nézett elnézőn Magnus az emberére. – De pont azért, mert a világ hazug, kell, hogy legyen egy vagy két ember, akihez mindig őszinte lehetsz.

Ha ebbe a kis létszámú csoportba akarsz tartozni, Magnus, azért tenni kell.

Majd észben tartom – ígérte a nő. – De Declan megdolgozott érte.

Tudom. Ő végig őszinte volt. Majd… összekapom magam én is.

Helyes – bólintott rá Magnus, majd felállt és kifele indult, de Will utána szólt.

Neked is kellene valaki. Most, hogy…

Will… - torpant meg a nő, de nem fordult vissza.

Tudom – sétált oda hozzá Will. – Nem lesz olyan, Magnus. Senki nem lesz olyan. De azért megpróbálhatnál valakiben megbízni.

Benned? – sandított rá a nő.

Vállalom a kihívást – tűnt fel egy félmosoly Will arcán.

Meggondolom – bólintott rá Magnus, majd ezúttal tényleg elsétált, Will pedig sóhajtva nézett utána, majd megcsóválta a fejét, lekapcsolta a villanyt, és bebújt az ágyába.

Will egy fél órával később félrecsapta a takaróját, magára kapott egy farmert, és átment Declanhez a laborba. Megállt az ajtóban, és egy kis ideig csak nézte, ahogy dolgozik, aztán halkan megkopogtatta az ajtófélfát, mire Declan felnézett.

Will – sóhajtott fáradtan. – Mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy aludj!

Nem vagy a főnököm – nézett rá kihívóan Will, aztán elnevette magát. – Bár néha lehet, jobb lenne. Bejöhetek?

Gyere! – adta meg magát Declan, és elfordult a mikroszkópjától. – Mit tehetek érted?

Én csak… szeretnék bocsánatot kérni – támaszkodott Will az egyik asztalhoz. – Hülye voltam. Pedig te százszor figyelmeztettél.

Néha meg kell fizetnünk a tanulópénzt – vont vállat Declan.

Most sikerült – hajtotta le a fejét Will, de Declan felállt, és odasétált hozzá.

Tanultunk belőle, Will. Mind a ketten. Megspórolhattuk volna… már akkor, az első Nagy Bertás kaland után. Így jártunk. De… most már hamarosan éjfél. Új nap virrad holnap.

Igaz. Kösz… Declan!

Mégis mit? – nézett értetlenül Declan a srácra.

Hogy… rendbe tetted ezt az egészet.

Idővel te is megtetted volna. Bár lehet, hogy az csúnyábban nézett volna ki. Így egész jól megúsztuk.

Tényleg te is rendben leszel? Azért aggódom érted – fürkészte Will Declant.

Rendben leszek, Will. Főleg, ha végre mindenki hagy nyugodtan dolgozni.

Magnus? – kérdezte gyanakodva Will.

Végül is jó volt beszélni vele – vont vállat Declan.

Igen, nekem is – nevette el magát Will, de aztán elkomolyodott. – Bárcsak mi is segíthetnénk neki.

Ki akarod fordítani a Földet a sarkából? – nevette el magát Declan. – Megteszünk mindent, amit enged – mondta végül megpaskolva Will vállát. – Többet nem tehetsz, ha a fejed tetejére állsz se.

Tudom, de én szeretnék.

Adj neki időt, Will! Most sok mindent, sok mindenkit gyászol. Ebben nem sokat segíthetünk. Aztán majd meglátjuk. Hé, ezt direkt csinálod, pszichológuskám? – fürkészte végül Willt.

Mit? – nézett rá az meglepetten.

Munkaterápia, tudod… hogy eltereld a figyelmünket.

Nem volt tudatos – nevette el magát Will. – De igazad van. Te is munkába temetkezel, én is. Ez mindig segít. De lehet, hogy én csak holnap kezdem el megváltani a világot. Te? Maradsz még?

Nem is tudom – pillantott a munkájára Declan. – Talán tényleg több értelme lenne pihent fejjel…

Akkor gyere és tedd ágyba magad te is! – javasolta Will, mire Declan rábólintott, kikapcsolta a gépét, és elindultak.

Akkor holnap – mondta Will, mikor megtorpantak Declan szobája előtt.

Rendben – bólintott rá Declan. – És most már tényleg pihenj!

Oké – ígérte Will, de mikor a másik elfordult volna, hogy bemenjen a szobájába, még utána szólt. – Declan!

Igen?

Amit még… délután mondtál… nem tettünk semmi olyat, amit igazán megbántam volna.

Örülök, Will – mosolygott rá Declan. – Emlékezz rá jó szívvel, ahogy én is.

Oké – mosolyodott el Will kissé szégyenlősen, aztán még biccentett köszönésként, majd elsétált, Declan pedig nézett utána, míg el nem tűnt a kanyarban, aztán bement a szobájába.

Declan még egy kis időre az ablakhoz sétált, és mivel nem kapcsolt lámpát, és a szeme is lassan hozzászokott a sötétséghez, egy darabig fürkészte a külvilágot. Közben persze Willen gondolkodott. Hiányzott neki, mégis úgy érezte, egészen rövid idő elég lesz, hogy tényleg barátként fordulhasson felé, úgy, ahogy mindig is kellett volna, ahogy Will mindig is szerette volna.

Hálával gondolt Jamesre, hogy észhez térítette, és tudta, hogy ha előbb meglátogatja, sok mindent megspórolhatott volna a történtekből, de végül így alakult. És annak is örült, hogy James nem volt rá mérges. Ez sokat könnyített a lelkén, hisz az elmúlt időszakban sok szempontból volt bűntudata, ha a volt párjára gondolt. Most végre ez alól is felszabadulhatott. Már most sokkal könnyebben érezte magát, és tudta, hogy ez még tovább fog javulni, ahogy telnek a napok.

És persze annak is örült, hogy Will utána jött a laborba. Megkönnyebbülve látta, hogy már majdnem teljesen magára talált. Willt ismerve tartott kissé attól, hogy hisztisebben fogja viselni ezt a helyzetet, de becsületére legyen mondva, felnőttként kezelte a dolgokat. Talán az elmúlt napokban, míg ő távol volt, neki is volt lehetősége mindent őszintén átgondolni, és ez segített neki. Igen, biztosan így volt, győzte meg magát végül Declan, és ebbe, valamint a hamarosan felvirradó új nap reményébe belenyugodva végül ágyba tette magát, és viszonylag megnyugodott lélekkel álomba merült.


End file.
